


Fontcest Kinktober Requests 2017

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Smart Ass Masochist), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bara Red, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Canine Squad x Swapfell Sans, Confessions, Consensual Somnophilia, CreepySwap, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, First Time, Fontcest, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Mpreg, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Public Sex, Rescue, Role Switch, Sam - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Socket fucking, Soul Sex, Spectrophillia, Sybian, non-con, obedience training, primal play, skelepreg, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Guess what time of year it is??  Yup!  It's Kinktober!  Instead of doing the actual challenge this year; I took requests on my tumblr for the line-up of kinks.  They will be added as we go!  Happy Kinktober everyone!





	1. Day 1: Alpha/Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Alpha/Omega
> 
> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus x Undertale Sans (Fontcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: alpha/omega with classic fontcest where Sans has his first omega heat (before that he didn't know he was an omega) and it triggered Papyrus' first alpha heat (the confused cinnamon roll is completely lost what is going on, but instincts kick in), or something along those lines. Thanks for letting us send suggestions! And if you don't like this let me know, I can send a different one <3 -Anon
> 
> Tags: Fontcest, Smut, Heat fic, A/B/O Dynamics, First Time, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Awkward into Instinct, ecto-tongue, ecto-penis, ecto-vagina.
> 
> Author’s Note: I have never messed around with the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, so this sounded like a good way to kick off Kinktober. Thank you so much for the suggestion, Anon! I hope this meets your expectations!

The first thing that Sans became aware of upon waking was that it was far too hot. His mind sluggishly fought it’s way to consciousness, the confusion hindering the progress even more. Why was it so hot? Living in Snowdin did have all it’s residents warming their homes, but only to a certain point. This… It was far beyond that point. The small skeleton’s eye sockets finally peeked open and Sans groaned in discomfort. What time was it? 

The battle against gravity was definitely way harder than normal as Sans slowly sat upright, his breathing becoming labored with the effort.

…Was he sick? 

His shorts had been kicked off sometime during the night, his joints flushed with cyan magic. The skeleton’s shirt was twisted uncomfortably around his ribs and he took far too long getting that off as well. The lack of clothing didn’t help the sensation of burning up from his soul out…

“SANS! ARE YOU AWAKE ALREADY?? I CAN HEAR YOU MOVING UP THERE!”

It took a moment for Sans to process that his little brother was yelling from the kitchen to him. It sounded like the other’s loud voice was muffled by water. ‘Already’? Did that mean it was early? What was going on…? Before his mind could even wrap around the previous words, his door was flung open in what seemed the next second. It felt like Sans’ mind was fighting through mud.

Wasn’t he supposed to be realizing something by-?

“OH STARS! I APOLOGIZE, BROTHER! I DIDN’T Realize…” 

Oh. Right. He was naked on the bed. That would warrant Papyrus’ reaction. …Why was he not closing the door…? Sans’ blown eye-lights trailed over his sibling’s expression before the second realization hit him far too late.

The room stank of him. And not in the normal ‘I basically live in my room and don’t clean up after myself’ way either. 

The scent was sweet. Cloyingly so.

Oh fuck. The skeleton panted helplessly on his bed, finally realizing what was happening. Sans was in heat. He was in heat and considering that he didn’t feel aggressive or more fully aware of his surroundings that meant that he… 

He was an omega.

It almost made him want to laugh at the irony. Sans had always figured he would be an Alpha or at least a Beta. This was okay. Hilarious and unfortunate, but it was okay. Papyrus was his brother and it often ran in families. If Sans was older and was an omega, then his sibling had to… His eyes met with Papyrus’ searchingly as he whined low in his rib cage. There was soft orange magic drifting from his brother’s right socket; the other uncharacteristically quiet and intense.

Oh…

Oh fuck.

“Brother?” Papyrus questioned, shutting the door behind him instead of leaving, “you smell so good…”

He could teleport, Sans mused dimly; panting through his fangs. Certainly, the skeleton loved his sibling a bit too much. Been a bit too attached. It wasn’t something he was ever going to act on. There was still time? But, if he did teleport and another found him…

Sans’ bones shuddered at the thought that he would truly be helpless in who claimed him then.

The mattress dipped and the older sibling realized it was too late, even if that had been a good idea in the first place. He could smell Papyrus’ magic joining his own, adding it’s own pressure to the room. Dimly, the monster saw wisps of cyan and orange magic ghosting across the room as his little brother closed the distance; expression intent on only him.

“paps…” His voice was soft and laced with desperation.

Sans’ higher mental processes were failing him. The window for fighting the inevitable had closed. Deep down, the monster knew he hadn’t wanted to fight it anyway. He was in an omega heat and an Alpha had come for him. He faintly could call himself lucky that he also loved the monster who was going to claim him. His only regret was that Sans had never talked in depth about how these things worked with Papyrus, thinking he could shield his brother from it. He had been so foolish…

Papyrus’ magic washed over his bones and he couldn’t find it in him to care anymore, “please…”

His smaller body was pinned to the mattress in the next instant, Papyrus’ teeth pressing to his own before encountering his tongue as he gasped in desire. There was a moment of fumbling and coalescing magic before a sinfully long appendage coiled around his own. His baby brother tasted so good and Papyrus must have thought the same of him as his mouth was plundered mercilessly.

Both siblings gasped for air as Papyrus broke the kiss, a trail of their combined magic connecting their first kiss a moment longer before Sans was flipped over onto his front. He gasped and then choked on a cry as that serpentine tongue wrapped around his tail-bone.

His soul flared and his magic reacted immediately by pooling into his pelvis, forming a cyan mound of magic. Sans would have normally felt embarrassed at the easy reaction but Papyrus forced any lingering coherent thought by shoving his tongue inside his entrance immediately.

“ah! paps! f-fuck!”

Sans’ hips jerked back against his brother’s face, Papyrus’ tongue filling him in a way the elder sibling had never felt before. It was heavenly and the excess magic felt amazing as it slopped out around Papyrus’ inexperienced but enthusiastic motions. His words dissolved into a high keening sound, which brought a very uncharacteristic snarling noise from his younger brother. That sinful tongue withdrew from his twitching entrance and Sans whined at the loss.

The smaller skeleton glanced back over his shoulder at Papyrus and his soul trembled in his rib-cage upon seeing the other free a large orange shaft from his shorts. There was already magic leaking from the head.

“papyrus…” Sans whispered and his sibling’s gaze met his own. There was lust there. Sans was ready for the lust.

What he hadn’t expected was the longing. The love.

His breath hitched and there was a nudge at his slick pussy, Papyrus’ head nosing experimentally before the other grasped his hips and-

“ffuuuuck!”

“Sans!”

It was everything the older sibling had dreamed it would be. Papyrus sank slowly into him until hilted and Sans’ tongue lolled from his mouth. His soul was dripping excess magic onto his sheets, pulsing in time with the Alpha soul who had claimed him.

There was a long moment as they both savored the sensation before instinct dictated more. His baby brother drew nearly all the way out before snapping their magic back together. The smaller skeleton whined and canted his hips back in time to meet Papyrus’ thrusts, overwhelmed tears biting at his sockets. It felt so fucking good! Too good!

“Ah! Brother, you feel- Oh, you are so perfect, Sans!”

“ah! fuh…nh! papyrus! please!”

It took no more begging than that, the younger sibling immediately answering Sans’ pleas; pace becoming nearly brutally swift. Sans was certain he was babbling and what he was saying weren’t actually words now. He was so close already! Too close!

“ahhh!”

He felt Papyrus still as his magic clamped around the other’s cock; holding it fast as his release squirted around Papyrus’ shaft. Sans keened as he was flipped over onto his back without Papyrus leaving his body, staring up at his brother with overstimulated tears in his sockets. His reaching hands were caught, twined with Papyrus’ and pressed next to his skull as his brother renewed his pace.

Clearly chasing his own orgasm, his blown eye-lights found his sibling’s, expecting nothing there but an Alpha lost in the need to mate. ….But there was love there. His soul swelled as Papyrus’ pace stuttered.

His mouth was claimed urgently as his baby brother flooded him with magic, the other’s cock jerking deep inside as Papyrus came hard.

Something inside Sans was satisfied, likely his newfound omega instincts.

Both monsters panted for air and the need to apologize; to explain this situation grew within Sans. But he never got to apologize, as his Alpha leaned down and murmured against his skull, “hush, Sans. I have known for a long time how you felt about me. I love you too. Let me enjoy you. Let yourself enjoy this.”

“paps…”

“I love you, brother. You are mine.”

Sans smiled up at his brother, the action genuine for the first time in a long time, “i love you too, papyrus.”


	2. Day 2: Dollification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Papyrus x Sans (Underswap)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: For kinktober: i tried to think of one that isn't covered on any list i've seen so far, for some variety ;) - Dollification. Requested by Megalotrashy
> 
> Tags: Dollication, Swapcest, kinda creepy, Owner/Doll, soul theft, non-con, objectification
> 
> Author’s Note: First time doing this kink! It was too unique to pass up? I wanted to do a creepyswap thing for it, so I hope you don’t mind! <3 It will be a little shorter than usual since I am just testing the waters with it. Thank you for the request!

Blue’s soul glowed brightly in a decorative glass across the room, taunting the still skeleton. He doubted if it could be returned safely to him now, having been separated from his body and no doubt in much better shape than the skeleton’s current condition. He had long since given up questioning why his older brother had taken it from him…

Oh, he had put up a great resistance at first. He had fought, had cried, had begged…had even used curse words to attempt to break through to Swap, but all of it was for nothing. Blue had long since lost the ability to speak, much less move. 

Being separated from your soul was bad for a monster. Usually it resulted in death, but his brother had made the glass bauble currently housing his soul. It kept the culmination of his being intact and healthy, much to the skeleton’s dismay.

He wanted to dust. But he couldn’t.

Blue could only exist.

A thing.

An object.

A doll for his brother to use as he saw fit.

Swap even called Blue ‘his doll’. Had gotten him pretty dresses, lacy lingerie and dressed him to his pleasure. Blue had thought his brother had loved him, but now he knew the truth. His elder sibling thought he was a toy. An amusement. And that was it.

Tears welled up in his eye sockets and streamed down his face, eventually soaking into the lacy collar of his pretty dress. At the very least, Swap had good taste in clothing, but that was an absurd thing to bring him comfort.

Blue’s room was even the perfect picture of a doll house’s room.

The door ‘snicked’ open and Blue moved the only thing he had control over; his eye-lights glancing up at his approaching sibling. He had no concept of time in here, but in the end; what did that matter anyway. His brother looked pleased to see him but that smile fell when Swap saw the magic stains on his collar.

“awww, bro. you’re too pretty to cry. i’ve told you this over a hundred times,” the other’s expression was pulled into a sick parody of love, “you know i have to change you now. you ruined your dress…”

He would not cry again. He WOULD NOT. He refused.

But still, magic returned to his sockets no matter how much Blue wished against it. Even after being severed from his soul; he still grieved over how things were before. Was Alphys looking for him? Did anyone care that he was missing? He didn’t have a voice, so he couldn’t ask. And his sibling never talked about what was happening outside.

Swap picked him up, something that he had enjoyed as a child but was perverse now; his limbs ‘ragdolling’ as his brother laid him on the pastel sheets of the bed. The taller skeleton crawled onto the bed and smirked down at him, leaning to close the distance and dragging his glowing tongue up the trail of magic his tears made.

He couldn’t even shudder in revulsion.

“there, such a pretty doll…” Swap crooned when Blue stopped crying so his sibling wouldn’t continue licking his face. The rustle of clothing signaled his dress being unlaced and Blue laid there as he was stripped down to his lewd underwear. He wondered for a moment if his brother would fuck him tonight. But Swap didn’t remove his panties, merely staring down at him with an adoring expression that Blue was certain would make his soul sick.

If it wasn’t across the room, of course.

His limbs were positioned after his brother carefully selected another dress, one with a shorter skirt this time. Blue recognized it belatedly as one of the costumes from ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’. He wanted to be sick at the open reminder of life outside this room, away from his brother. With ANYONE other than his brother.

Undyne was Swap’s best friend! Alphys’ love interest!

How could- Why…?

No. It was useless.

Swap smirked as he dressed Blue in that outfit with a playful air, “i’m sure you remember where this one is from. you like ‘mew mew’ don’t you, bro?”

Blue wanted to hate his brother. Knew that if he had his soul, that he may feel hate for his sibling…

“you probably have been wondering about them…haven’t you, doll?”

Was… Was the taller skeleton going to talk about outside? His expression didn’t change but his brother knew him inside and out, grinning down at him.

“of course you have. it would be silly to think otherwise… i could have…killed your friends so they wouldn’t talk?”

What?

“i perhaps…told them that you were sick and contagious?”

What was his brother…?

“maybe i have been sharing these photos i take of you? they did ‘ship’ us, after all.”

Which one of these were real???

“or maybe they just didn’t care?”

No, that couldn’t… More tears streamed down his motionless face, no expression of horror, or sadness, or hopelessness to be found there. Blue could only weep with a stoic face. Fixed in place. Paralyzed and helpless. Swap merely continued to smile at him affectionately. As he laced the pretty ribbons together. As he posed the smaller skeleton to his pleasure. Blue suddenly wished that Swap had just fucked him into the mattress instead of…this!

“at least that will give you something to think about? don’t accuse me of never giving you anything,” Swap grinned and leaned down once more, pressing a lingering kiss to his teeth, “i know you have been thinking about it. maybe i can give you more scenarios tomorrow?”

Swap stood and surveyed his body with an air of satisfaction before that smile twisted.

“after all, you are my favorite doll. it can be a new game for us.” The deranged look disappeared as if it had never existed, “i love you, my perfect little brother. don’t miss me too much.”

The door shut and Blue was left alone again. His freedom just across the room with no way of reaching it.

To wait for the next ‘game’.


	3. Day 3: Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Sans x Underfell Sans (Kustard)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Darkest and filthiest fantasies you say? Hmmm how about Sans and/or Red with oviposition and a monster of your choice? Maybe add in a bit of breeding dirty talk if you want to? Have fun with this years kinktober, last year was a blast! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Kustard, selfcest, oviposition, dirty talk, breeding kink, smut, bara red, tentacles, heat fic
> 
> Author’s Note: First time with this kink too! <3 I hope you like it Anon! I tried my best! Happy Kinktober! <3

Sans panted heavily and squirmed underneath the larger skeleton, skull flushed with cyan magic. It wasn’t often that his inhibitions were lowered enough that he would indulge in Red’s more wild desires. But their heat cycles had synced in a way that he would probably try anything as long as the heat encompassing them both was sated. The heavier weight of his lover was baring him down flush into his mattress and he whined needily; grinding his pelvis up against the bulge in Red’s track shorts.

A deep chuckle rumbled against his back and he repeated the gesture with a plea falling from between his parted fangs.

“yer know that isn’t what we’re doing, sweetheart.”

Of course. But that didn’t mean it didn’t feel amazing. Red chuckled and pulled him up from the mattress, his smaller body fitting neatly between Red’s chin and pelvis; dwarfed by the much larger monster. A thrill of excitement shot down Sans spine when his ankles were caught by glowing crimson tendrils of magic; spreading him so that his naked pussy was fully exposed. 

“red…”

His voice was faint and needy; his entire rib-cage caressed with just one hand of his lover; causing him to shudder.

“shhh-” A loving kiss was pressed against the side of his skull as a third ecto-tentacle slid between his shaking femurs; pressing against the slick of his slit. Red had been teasing him for nearly an hour, so Sans was more than ready; his pelvis tilting up pleadingly. The action had Red groaning against his skull; the tip of the tendril teasing around his clit drawing a keening noise from Sans.

He watched with blown eye-lights as it lowered to his oozing entrance and slowly began to sink inside. Sans whimpered and jerked against his lover’s body; the other tendrils keeping his legs spread as his magic was stretched in the most beautiful of ways.

“that’s right… yer so fucking beautiful…” Red growled; the other skeleton’s gaze watching as his ruby tendril pressed as deeply as it would go. Sans’ walls were already fluttering around him and Red knew that he should get to the main event or Sans wouldn’t even remember this. His cracked socket smoked with magic as he focused; an egg shaping into existence inside the tentacle buried into his small lover.

Sans shivered and whined; watching the progression of the egg-shaped collection of magic as it traveled through the tendril.

“yer trembling, sweetheart. i bet yer want as many of these inside as possible…” Red’s sockets narrowed intensely as it finally reached where they were joined; Sans’ normal tone reaching a higher pitch as the egg squeezed past and deep into his lover’s body. The blue magic swelled to accommodate the new addition; the smaller monster shaking in pleasure as the gelatinous orb pressed against all the right places.

“gonna come with just one?” Red questioned with an amused rumble and Sans breathed in deeply to calm himself, spotting another egg forming inside the tendril, “let’s play a game… try to hang in there for me.”

Sans nodded shakily and spread his femurs wider subconsciously as the egg pressed past his clenching entrance through Red’s tentacle; the second egg joining the first. The stretch of magic had his spine arching; already feeling too full with only two inside.

“what if one of these were fertile, sweetheart?” Red’s hands were running over his bones; causing his channel to squeeze around his lover’s tendril of magic; “fuck, yer love the idea of it so much? yer want to have my babybones, sans?”

“yess….” The smaller skeleton’s voice was a hiss as a third egg joined the other two. Sans whined as he teetered on the edge; feeling deliciously full. His magic was stretched out and he held on as a fourth squeezed into him. There was-!

“ahh!”

Red’s tentacle thrust gently to press the eggs tight and Sans came hard, gasping as overstimulated tears welled into his eye sockets. There was no relief and it seemed to drag on forever. A breath was exhaled as the tendril withdrew, a curious sense of pleasure running up his spine as the four eggs of magic escaped his pussy. Sans didn’t get a moment to recover as he was flipped easily onto his back; his lover’s cock squelching as it drove home deep inside him.

“r-red!”

“fuck, sweetheart~”

Their joining was sloppy; Red’s pace frantic and brutal even as his touch whispered tenderly along Sans’ trembling body. The smaller skeleton moaned as Red thrust until hilted all the way inside him; his orgasm blacking out his vision as he was flooded with magic a second time.

Sans drifted for a bit, enjoying the afterglow with his lover; Red nuzzling his skull gently before his mouth was claimed in a gentle kiss, their tongues twined. It was only the beginning of their shared cycle. They would no doubt be down and out for the count once it was over. So both monsters simply basked in each other, a brief respite from the heat before it would return.


	4. Day 4: Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Sans (Fellcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Happy kinktober! Can I get some fellcest with Dom sans? Also maybe a daddy kink? Again happy kinktober, sinner! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Fellcest, Daddy Kink, Smut, sub papyrus, Dom Sans, bara Sans, praise
> 
> Author’s Note: Heh! Thank you for the request for these boys! I don’t see Dom Sans much in the fandom anymore, so I hope you enjoy this, Anon. <3 Happy Kinktober!

Edge focused on quieting his pounding soul; listening intently for any clues on what his older brother may be planning. Red was a trickster and that was a hard notion to shake. Logically, the taller skeleton knew that his sibling wouldn’t bring any pranks when they played like this. Especially during their play. But it was difficult to put that part of the other skeleton to the side. Along with allowing himself to be blind-folded and to be made helpless this way…

But it was these sessions that he looked forward to the most. He could top Red any day; but to acknowledge his brother as powerful and his caretaker still thrilled him.

There. Movement; the slight displacement of air. Edge cocked his head to the side and his cheek was caressed as the skeleton located where his sibling was standing. The other’s knack for moving silently still surprised him; considering he was a rather large monster. Red seemed to be where he was needed; right when Edge needed him.

“yer been such a good boy.” Red murmured lowly to him; causing the blindfolded skeleton to shiver in response, “yer getting more patient every time we do this.”

Patience wasn’t Edge’s strong suit. It was a discipline he lacked, but his sibling excelled in. It was just one of the things he admired about Red; one of the few that he had admitted. Edge hadn’t wanted to share how his older brother taking care of him brought such pleasure. But Red still found out somehow. It was the main reason for their play.

“Thank you, …daddy…” 

His tone was careful and hesitant. Edge didn’t need his sight to know that Red was smiling down at him. He could feel it. Exploring his own desires, especially if they went against what they had both been taught was difficult. Anything self-indulgent, gentle, or loving went against how their world worked. 

But it was these things they both wanted the most.

It didn’t make sense and it didn’t have to. The skeleton brothers simply wanted it and it was safe to do so in the privacy of their own home.

The rustling of clothing had his face flushing with what would no doubt be a ruby glow covering his entire face. He heard Red chuckle but he kept his silence. Edge had long since lost the debate on his ability to be ‘cute’. It was his brother’s opinion and nothing could change the other monster’s mind.

Edge could smell his brother’s magic, causing his tongue to salivate in a hunger response. The heat of Red’s girth had him leaning forward just barely, but he caught himself in time before his sibling could murmur an order.

Red hummed and there was a long moment where it was just silence, anticipation, and the heady scent of desire. Then a sharp phalange was gently tracing his cheekbone.

“open yer mouth, sweetheart,” Red rumbled and Edge eagerly parted his sharp teeth wide enough so he wouldn’t accidentally harm his sibling; his long tongue snaking out searchingly. He encountered Red’s cock and made a pleased noise; the other’s weeping fluid slicking across his tongue. Spicy, hot and humming with energy. His elder brother drew in a shuddering breath; hands resting on the back of Edge’s skull as the skeleton swallowed Red down with practiced ease.

“fuuuck…” 

Edge would feel smug that he could reduce his brother like this but all he felt was adoration welling in his soul as he worked his tongue around Red. All pretenses of a rivalry were dropped when they were alone. It was just them here. No need to put up blinders to why they both enjoyed this so much.

Red was the only stable ‘father figure’ that had been ever-present in his life.

The other skeleton was his older brother, but Edge knew exactly how much Red had sacrificed to raise him into the monster he was. Worshiping Red this way. Letting Red dominate him and be that figure; it was a fetish the Royal Guardsman hadn’t known he had but could indulge in without fear.

Edge let Red take the lead.

And take the lead Red did; gripping both sides of his skull and thrusting firmly all the way inside. Only practice and trust had Edge not gagging around the cock sliding down his conjured throat. The skeleton merely hummed and relaxed as his brother filled his every sense. 

His magic. His emotions. The way he tasted. The weight of his brother’s cock on his tongue. The amazing sounds Red made; letting Edge know just how much pleasure he was bringing his sibling…

Edge felt like he could cum without touching his neglected cock just with this…

His brother’s hips stuttered and Edge drew in a sharp breath as he was slammed flush with Red’s pelvis; hot magic filling his mouth. Red gasped and held him still before withdrawing after a moment, Edge swallowing but still missing a little of his brother’s release. An affectionate chuckle sounded and the excess was gathered up on a phalange; pushed onto his eager tongue.

He wasn’t given much time to recover before Red pulled him onto his feet and spun him; his spine pressed into his brother’s rib-cage as a large hand fisted his twitching cock.

“D-Daddy!” Edge cried more openly, thrusting desperately into his sibling’s grip. He didn’t even need to beg; Red was already pumping him roughly with a single-minded focus. It was raw and careless; soon bringing him over the precipice as a scream was wrung from the normally composed Guardsman.

His vision whited out behind the blindfold and he sagged against Red; whose pleased smile was pressed against the side of his skull. Both brothers were panting and took a moment before the air changed around Edge. It should alarm him, but his perception was fuzzy. Perhaps he had blacked out? He certainly couldn’t remember moving and that was definitely a wet-cloth being smoothed across his sensitive pelvis.

“i got yer, bro.” Red rumbled soothingly and Edge relaxed against the only person he trusted.


	5. Day 5: Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Sans x Underfell Sans (Kustard)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: A kinktober fan celebration?!! Mercy why are you this perfect?!!! Prompt: size difference. Sans ends up in a uf universe that isn't quite normal, every monster is a LOT bigger, so Sans is almost half Reds size, but Red doesn't mind and it doesn't stop him from having a good time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -Anon
> 
> Tags: Size Difference, Kustard, Smut, dub-con, rimming
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m not perfect, though??? I hope you like this, Anon! Thank you for the request! Happy Kinktober!

Sans’ breath froze in little puffs as he gasped for air, the sudden chill shocking his system. To be fair; his destination hadn’t been Snowdin Forest but here he was. It also felt…off. Wrong. His shortcuts had never failed so spectacularly before. The skeleton had long since mapped out the coordinates for all of his trips through the void. The Underground seemed more bleak than usual and he could swear that it had been a little brighter just before he jumped. His eye-lights scanned his surroundings uneasily, quickly noting that he was near his sentry station.

He had been aiming for Grillby’s.

This wasn’t just an oversight. He could have easily gotten himself into a situation where he could have dusted himself. Unsettled, Sans decided to walk back to the bar instead. While the monster preferred his normal mode of transporting himself around the Underground, his soul quaked with the possibilities on how he could mess it up now that he made a huge mistake for seemingly no reason.

His slippers crunched in the snow as the small skeleton neared his sentry station, wondering idly if he should grab his phone there and call his brother before freezing in place.

Someone was sitting at his station…

A very large someone, reminding him of Undyne and Papyrus’ height. But that wasn’t the first thing Sans had noticed. 

They were a skeleton monster. Just like him and Papyrus. He had thought they were the only ones… There were crimson points of light in the monster’s eye-sockets that moved to lock onto his still form. He wanted to keep moving. Maybe approach the monster and find out where the other had come from. But his unease had pushed into fear; Sans found himself unable to move at all.

The other skeleton’s shark-like teeth pulled upwards into an amused expression and he stood up; furthering their disparity in size.

Sans found his voice, “h-hey.”

Inwardly, he cursed himself for his shaky tone and it seemed to only amuse the other skeleton further; those vivid eye-lights locked on his smaller form. He had to only come up to this monster’s waist at most…

“heya, sweetheart. where did yer come from?”

Sans blinked at the rough tone and fought to keep a calm appearance, “i seem to have taken the wrong shortcut…”

The skeleton seemed familiar in an uncanny way; the other’s rumbling laughter filling the otherwise silent forest. It suddenly struck Sans just how quiet it was. There wasn’t any birdsong or ambient noise at all.

“i’m red.” There was a pause, “yer gonna shake my hand, sweetheart?”

Sans blinked and stared at the offered palm. For some reason, he double-checked the other’s palm for any pranks, though that was something only he would do. Red’s pet name for him was a little strange, maybe it was what he called everyone?

“sans…” He murmured, soft eye-lights moving upwards towards the skeleton’s face as his hand was engulfed completely in Red’s. He moved to separate them but the grip around his hand tightened minutely.

“…yer have no idea where yer are, do yer?”

The question confused Sans. He was clearly in the Underground. Something did feel off but…?

“yer aren’t safe traveling unclaimed. i hope yer can forgive me one day, sweetheart.”

What…?

His world suddenly blacked out and he was in a familiar room the next instant. Sans’ eye sockets widened and his fangs parted so he could cry for help; but Red had a large hand covering his mouth, wrapping nearly all the way around his skull before his voice could escape. His struggle was feeble and the tiny skeleton noted that he couldn’t seem to get his magic to turn aggressive.

It was strange. That instinct only happened with loved ones?

“i dunno how yer got here, but i need to mark yer. i’ll be gentle,” Red was suddenly baring his smaller body into the mattress, “i’ll make it feel good. no one will harm yer if yer mine.”

Confusion warred in his soul as the other pressed a tender skeleton kiss to his skull, drawing a whine from Sans.

He didn’t understand.

Nothing about this made sense.

Why didn’t he want to hurt the other skeleton? Fight his advances off? Was it a special type of magic or…?

His body shuddered as a hot ruby tongue laved at his sensitive vertebrae; cool air kissing his pelvis when Red pulled his shorts down his femurs. Red was barely touching him right now. Sans could get away?

…Why did he not want to?

Sans’ soul trembled in his rib-cage and he moaned low as that tongue curled around his spine, squeezing around it and trailing down towards his tail bone. When the slick appendage lapped at it lovingly, a high keen escaped the smaller monster.

“hah…”

The warm residue of ectoplasm Red was leaving behind was pleasant and Sans wondered where his reasoning had gone off to. He would normally not want this, right? Then why was his soul calm. Why did he feel safe?

His magic formed embarrassingly fast; adding a cyan glow to the dark room.

“so fuckin’ beautiful…”

Sans shivered as his newly formed cock was stroked and a sharp cry of pleasure was forced from between his teeth as that sinful tongue pressed past the ring of magic of his entrance to taste his insides. Just like his soul, his magic yielded easily and any lingering thoughts of why he was accepting this faded as he canted his pelvis back needily into Red’s skull. His magic leaked onto Red’s stroking hand; his vocalizations growing in volume as Sans lost himself in the dual sensations of pleasure.

His magic had relaxed around the delving appendage, a warmth blossoming in his soul.

Sans was so, so close….

Red stopped and he shot a dismayed look over his shoulder at the larger monster, who easily leaned over his tinier body to bring their teeth together. The kiss was sloppy but Sans didn’t care. As long as the other skeleton kept touching him…

Something large and blunt nosed at his slicked entrance before carefully pushing inside the small monster.

“ah! hnnnh!” Instead of squirming in discomfort, Sans pushed his hips back and Red cursed into his mouth as his cock was forced deeper by the monster he was laying claim to.

“fuuck, sans. so tight!”

Sans eye-lights hazed wider in pleasure as he whimpered; shuddering as Red’s cock sank all the way inside. His magic stretched to it’s limit but other than not being used to it and feeling too full; his body fully accepted the huge appendage.

Red held still for a moment before thrusting tentatively, the other’s voice rumbling with an appreciative growl, “so good…fuck!”

Their pace quickly escalated from tentative to a single minded search for pleasure; the slapping of their magic the only sound in the room besides their lust-filled voices. Sans’ cock twitched within Red’s large hand, a pleased rumble vibrating against his spine as the other skeleton toyed with the head of his dick.

“p-please…more…” Sans begged, eye-lights hazed and he wasn’t ready for Red to respond so enthusiastically, jerking him off roughly. Sans cried out and spilled magic all over Red’s large hand, clamping down hard enough to push Red over the precipice. 

He slammed their pelvises tightly together and filled Sans up, a sharp burn and pressure at his shoulder.

Sans dimly realized Red has bitten him but no ill intent was behind the action; his HP untouched as hot magic gushed from his ass and trickled down his femurs. He panted as Red released his shoulder and nursed the wound tenderly; holding him close. His world hazed as Red stroked his body, whispering reassurances before everything faded to black.

……..

When Sans came to, he was sitting at his sentry station; the light of the Underground gone. 

Had it only been a dream?

He absently touched the bite mark on his shoulder, eye sockets blinking sluggishly in mute surprise.


	6. Day 6: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfell Papyrus & Sans x Underswap Sans (BBQRazzberry?)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Neglect play with a sybian in the Swapfell brothers' shed! Either Blueberry or Reader is the victim! Terrible, drawling hours of just barely staying conscious on the machine after getting captured! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Non-con/Dub-con, BBQRazzberry, Sex Machine (Sybian), orgasm denial, dirty talk, overstimulation
> 
> Author’s Note: I chose Blueberry because I don’t write x Reader fics anymore, so I hope this is alright?? Happy Kinktober!

“HAH….NGH!…MWEH!” Blue wasn’t sure what to do with himself, overstimulated tears streaming down his face. His conjured pussy ached to the point of pain; a thick toy stuffing his magic full as the machine vibrated without any signs of stopping. It has been hours! He needed to cum so badly but every time he got close-!

It shut off and the skeleton released a sharp cry of dismay; torn between relief at the break and sexual frustration. The strange versions of himself and his brother smirked at his torment. Blue’s flushed skull lifted weakly, trying not to move at all. The swelled lips of his cunt smarted and his clit was on fire. The fluids oozing on the toy had long since made it all too easy to shift as much as possible in an attempt to fuck himself on it.

“ISN’T HE A VISION, MUTT?” The rough looking Sans questioned with a pleased grin and the taller hoodie clad skeleton growled in desire.

“he’s ravishing, m’lord.”

They were so strange. So different. Blue hadn’t thought to question them when they had suddenly appeared before him when he was on patrol. ‘Mutt’ had seized him, muffling his calls for help as the other Sans, ‘Razz’ tied his hands behind his back with expertise.

And this had been going on for hours!!!

What were they waiting for?? Why were they doing this??

“P-Please…” Blue’s voice was raspy from overuse, quieter than usual, “I don’t k-know what you want…”

Razz grinned wickedly, “SEEING YOU SQUIRM HAS BEEN A TREAT, LITTLE BLUE.”

The smaller skeleton glanced up at his taller sibling, “SHALL WE LET HIM CUM, DOG?”

The Papyrus’ right socket was smoking with orange magic as he gazed down at Blue hungrily, “i don’t think he has begged, m’lord.”

What? Beg? Blue’s hazed eye-lights glanced between them in question. Razz’s expression became downright gleeful, “YOU ARE CORRECT. HE HASN’T PLEADED FOR MERCY.”

The sybian turned back on and the bound monster screamed and thrashed, magic running down his face as he clenched around the toy. It was too much! It hurt and it felt too good! They were going to kill him!

“N-NO!” Blue screamed, bucking in an attempt to get away but only succeeding in grinding his swollen clit against the vibrating machine. Razz tilted his head upwards with a pseudo sympathetic expression.

“BEG TO CUM, SLUT. TELL US HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT.” His alternate self demanded. Blue gasped in air, flushing deeply as he tried to gather his scattered pride. They couldn’t expect him to ask for that out loud…did they?

But oh! It hurt so much. Felt amazing. He wanted…

“PLEASE LET ME CUM!” Blue screamed without stuttering in embarrassment, too desperate to hold onto his morals. He needed to cum. They had to let him!

“OH? HOW INTERESTING?” Razz leaned forward and licked up a tear track, “ISN’T THAT LEWD?”

Blue was too far gone to care.

“PLEASE! PLEASE, OH PLEASE! IT HURTS!” He cried. Slim rumbled an aroused growl, rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

“he pleads so sweetly, m’lord.” He approved and Razz smirked, clicking the remote up a setting, drawing a squeal from Blue; the small skeleton’s eye-lights rolling back. Razz captured that lolling tongue, already thinking of more games to play with their new toy before slamming the settings all the way up.

Blue screamed so hard his voice cracked and gave out; the walls of his pussy clamping on the toy lodged deep inside him; squirting blue magic all over the sybian. Slim teleported in time to steady the slumping skeleton as he passed out. Razz switched the toy off and watched with desire as his dog lapped at the release drooling down the toy; drawing an overstimulated whimper from the unconscious monster as the orange appendage touched his engorged lips.

With time, Blue would become a beautifully perfect little pet.

All it took… Razz buckled his belt, the sound drawing his brother’s lust-filled gaze.

Was a little patience.


	7. Day 7: Mindbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Mindbreak
> 
> Pairing: Swapfell Sans x Canine Squad 
> 
> Kinktober prompt: For the October kink story, Dog Crew gangbang w/ SF Sans being used as a fleshlight but SF!Sans' mind is broken and all he thinks about dog knots. Bonus points: SF Papyrus tries to save him. -Twistybliss
> 
> Tags: Non-Con, mindbreak, gangbang, knotting, angst, smut, language
> 
> Author’s Note: Here you go @twistybliss! Hope you like it! Happy Kinktober!

“UNHAND ME, YOU MANGY MUTTS!” Razz snarled as he was roughly pushed into the snow. To be completely honest, he was actually a little afraid. Being ambushed like this by the entire Snowdin Canine Unit was a clear act of rebellion. The small skeleton was more worried about his sibling though, not that anyone alive would know that and be able to tell the tale later. Slim was being held between Dogamy and Dogaressa; his orange soul held by the male part of the dog couple.

One squeeze and his sibling would be dust in the wind.

That’s what he told himself was the reason he didn’t fight back, but deep down… They had really gotten the jump on them. A successful surprise attack.

It was far too late to escape this situation.

“m’lord!” Slim cried as he snarled and fought; uncaring of his soul being in danger. Razz’ own ignited with fear and worry.

“SHUT UP! BE QUIET!”

His 1 HP brother had to play along. His blue eye-lights bore into Slim’s until the message was clear; Slim’s face falling into horror and resignation; though he didn’t stop trying to free his limbs from the dog’s.

A slobbering tongue drew up the side of his skull and Razz shuddered in disgust; his composure slipping as eager claws shredded his clothing. The skeleton had expected an interrogation, torture, maybe blackmail…

But this?

The dogs stank as Razz was bore harder into the ground. Fuck! The stupid bitches were in heat. He growled low in his rib-cage and got a large paw pressed down into his spine for his troubles. They were going to rape him. Try to break his spirit. Pfft, like he would allow some mindless rutting destroy his composure.

Something the monster told himself.

But his soul trembled as his brother’s cries of alarm escalated.

Greater Dog was slobbering all over his pelvis; his magic forming against his will against the stimulation as that tongue delved into his pelvic inlet. Razz gasped and then quieted himself with a scowl, spotting the canine’s hips rutting the air mindlessly as the slick appendage licked his walls.

Unexpected warmth flooded his bones and Razz grimaced. 

No!

He didn’t enjoy it. This wasn’t his true reaction.

The skeleton’s attention snapped to zero in front of him; Doggo lowering his leopard print pants to free his cock. It was peeking out of the canine’s furred sheath, covered completely with a transparent film of slick. Razz glowered, sneering up at the mutt.

“IF YOU THINK I AM GOI-”

Large fingers caught his jaw and forced his sharp teeth wide; the slimy shaft thrusting it’s way past and so deep Razz had to conjure a throat to avoid damage to his skull. He tried to bite down but it was useless; the shaft seemingly getting bigger as Doggo began fucking his skull rapidly.

The tongue ‘squelched’ out of his warmed magic that had long since formed into a pussy and Razz’ scream was muffled into Doggo’s cock as Greater stretched him beyond his capacity, sinking slowly into him.

It felt good.

Razz hated it, trying to convince himself that the whining around the cock fucking his face wasn’t him, but Lesser standing nearby. Surely it wasn’t him.

He couldn’t be enjoying this…

His pussy wasn’t clenching in pleasure, it was because he wanted that hot shaft out of his body. The liquid running down his femurs didn’t belong to him, it was only that damned dog enjoying him. The pleasure curling in his body wasn’t his, it wasn’t-

More pressure was added onto his hips as Lesser Dog mounted him, the ring of his ass being nosed at before it too was filled.

Razz didn’t like it…

That wasn’t his voice moaning in pleasure around a mouthful of dick.

He swallowed around Doggo and the taste wasn’t that bad? Razz’ walls fluttered around Greater’s huge girth and he was going to~!

Blue magic squirted around the canine’s cock, slicking Greater down so that when the furred hips pressed forward his passage gave to- Oh fuck, the mutt’s knot felt so divine! It tied them together, caused Lesser to whine at how tight his ass had gotten. He was so full and he was already so close so soon!

Doggo snarled and yanked Razz’ skull into his furry hips, releasing copious amounts of cum that the skeleton was automatically swallowing down greedily. He could faintly hear Doggo chuckle and a soft paw moved to pet his skull in praise. His eye-lights turned to blue hearts as he breathed the other’s scent in deep.

He was the Marvelous and Malevolent Sans.

This felt so good! Surely this idea had been his own? Why wouldn’t he want to feel so good? The mutts were his to command. They could make him feel very, very good because he commanded it. 

Lesser Dog’s knot forced him all the way open and he was cumming hard, pushing back against the dogs. Yes! This had been his entire idea! Being the best Royal Guardsman demanded service. The mutts were worshiping his body as was Razz’ due. Had they thought he couldn’t take everything they could dish out?

This felt amazing!

Doggo’s cock slopped out of his mouth and he swallowed frantically so none of the release could escape, staring challengingly up at the mutt.

“T-THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOT MY MOUTH, DOG!” He coughed, “DO NOT THINK I CAN’T TAKE IT!”

Doggo grinned down at him, exposing sharp teeth.

“m’lord…?”

Oh? His brother was here as well? How strange. Razz couldn’t recall why Slim would be here. No matter. The skeleton didn’t mind if his own pet watched him enjoying the Squad. Perhaps when he was done, Razz would move on to enjoy his brother?

“DO NOT STOP!”

The pack growled their approval as Slim watched with disbelief, unsure what had happened to his little lord.


	8. Day 8: Silk and Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Silk and Satin
> 
> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Underswap Sans (Swapcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Crossdressing with Blue, please! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Swapcest, Smut, Praise, Crossdressing
> 
> Author’s Note: Here you go, Anon! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Happy Kinktober!

Blue’s femurs shook; the monster reveling in the sensation of lace and silk sliding across his bones. It was his deepest secret for a long time. He adored the pretty clothing females wore. They were beautiful and felt amazing to touch. What wasn’t there to like about them? The monster had hidden this from everyone, even his brother. Blue liked to put up a tough image. He was the Magnificent Sans, after all!

But Stretch had found out.

He always seemed to know him best…

How his sibling had found out didn’t matter… The hoodie-clad skeleton hadn’t judged Blue, even encouraging his secret love for everything soft, feminine and pretty. Stretch also hadn’t let his secret go unanswered with one of his own. 

That being that Stretch loved Blue, very much. More than brothers. More than anything in the world.

Coupled with the discovery of his closeted passion; it was no surprise that Blue was wearing his latest gift sprawled across the bed underneath his older brother. A sultry smile pulled his teeth up as he started up at the other monster, pleasure humming through his bones as they were caressed; worshiped.

His sibling was so very attentive…

Blue had learned so many different sides of Stretch and he loved every single facet of his brother. They could indulge in each other, even if it was behind closed doors. Blue didn’t think Undyne or Alphys would mind much. They would probably love his cute little outfits~!

“Papy… Are you just going to tease me?” Blue murmured in a tone that was quieter than usual.

His sibling grinned down at him, large hands running up his skirt and pressing his femurs apart, the fabric riding up enough that the small skeleton was nearly exposed. His magic had been dripping and ready for quite some time, tenting his skirt.

It was probably stained too… No matter, Blue always took excellent care of his gifts.

“you ready for more, baby bro?” Stretch questioned and the smaller skeleton huffed; skull flushed with blue magic. 

He was more than ready. The monster shifted his knees further apart and lifted them towards his chest, exposing his drooling erection and puckered entrance. His sibling’s sockets blinked as Stretch gasped sharply; like the sight was too much to bear. Blue whined, jerking his hips so that his cock twitched with the motion. His large blue eye-lights pleaded with his big brother.

“Do you not want me?” He questioned, “I need you.”

Stretch looked like he had blown a socket somewhere, expression frozen as if enthralled.

Blue rolled over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Stretch shamelessly. The skeleton wasn’t self conscious about his body. Not anymore. Not when Stretch had shown him how much he loved every inch of Blue. His cock was hard and he whined, canting his hips back towards his sibling, shooting a pleading look at Stretch over his shoulder. His skirt didn’t cover him in this position, something that was so lewd he enjoyed it.

“Please…Papy~” Blue groaned, reaching back and teasing his phalanges around his entrance until it relaxed.

Stretch was immediately on him in the next moment, gently batting his hand away and sinking a long digit into his grasping magic. Blue moaned long and low; tongue lolling from his mouth as his hand lowered to grip his shaft. He pumped it leisurely, his eye-lights morphing into little hearts.

“Papy~! Tell me again! Again!”

“you’re so beautiful, blue.” Another finger and the pleasant burn had Blue panting, eye-lights hazing.

It was so good... 

Another finger…

Blue was pretty certain he lived for these secret moments more than anything else.

“Fuck me, brother!” He pleaded, his uncharacteristic swearing causing those fingers to pull out only to replaced by something much larger. Blue keened and forced Stretch in deeper by pushing back onto his sibling.

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” 

“shit…blue…” Stretch hissed as his cock hilted deep inside his baby brother. The satisfying and sloppy noises of their joining had the smaller skeleton panting, stroking himself teasingly as opposed to Stretch’s pace, which was speeding up into something desperate. Being filled to the brim by Stretch… While wearing his favorite cute outfits was the best thing ever.

“Papy~”

He crooned and sped the pace of his hand when Stretch’s thrusts turned frantic. Savage. Causing the bed to creak dangerously and Blue’s body to pitch in time with the nearly mindless rutting. He loved this. Lived for this. His ass clenched around his brother’s shaft and Blue moaned, slamming back so the monster was as deep as possible.

“Cum inside me, Papy! Give me it all, big brother!”

Stretch groaned, his hands catching Sans’ hips and picking up a punishing pace to meet his pleas.

“you’re so fucking beautiful, blue….fuck…oh stars….i’m gonna-!”

“PLEASE!” Blue cried, allowing his chest and face to fall against the bed as Stretch fucked him good and hard. He was so close! So!

“Mweh!!!”

“ah!!!!” 

His channel clenched around Stretch’s girth just as it twitched, spurting hot orange magic inside of Blue. Blue clenched purposely on his older brother’s cock, milking it as he dimly realized he had ruined this outfit by releasing all over it. The small skeleton hummed happily and smiled, eye-lights hazed in pleasure. 

It was no matter.

His brother was amazing.

It would be replaced with something even prettier…

“I love you, brother,” Blue murmured and he moaned lowly as Stretch withdrew from his body; his hole gaping and drooling copious amounts of magic. He could feel his sibling’s long finger brushing across what escaped.

Pushing it back into his hole had Blue keening and thrusting back against his sibling.

“i love you too, lil’ bro.” A skeleton kiss was planted against the back of his skull as Stretch teased his opening. If his sibling kept this up… Blue might have to go another round. He wasn’t in heat, but wearing these types of things always got him more in the mood for fooling around. And Stretch indulged him.

His older brother always indulged him…

Blue smiled and closed his sockets, content.


	9. Day 9: Bara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Bara
> 
> Pairing: Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans (Cherryberry)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Could you maybe do something with bara underfell sans for kinktober? Happy thirsting! ^^ -Anon
> 
> Tags: Sanscest, Bara Red, Smut, Praise, Dirty Talk, First Time
> 
> Author’s Note: Wow! There are a lot of requests for Bara Red this year??? Maybe I should use that in one of my future works? First time writing this pairing! I hope you like this anon! Happy Kinktober!

Blue shuddered as he felt his lover hover over him as he washed dishes, large hands caressing his shoulders soothingly. He and Red had been dating for a few months but they hadn’t went ‘all the way’ just yet. While the smaller skeleton appreciated the rougher version of himself taking time to court him properly; he was getting a bit frustrated with waiting. Taking the initiative shouldn’t be anything difficult for the Magnificent Sans! But… It seemed like matters of the heart were a little harder to approach…

Blue leaned back into the touch and felt Red bend down to place a gentle skeleton kiss to the side of his skull.

The monster had been working up his courage for days now.

He could do this!

It was only Red, after all. Blue knew he was loved and Red wouldn’t let him down.

Placing the rinsed dish aside and turning to his lover; Blue squeaked softly when he was picked up and cradled against Red; engulfed in his alternate’s arms. Why another version of a Sans was so, so….huge! That would always escape Blue’s understanding. But he secretly enjoyed it, even if it had initially made him insecure.

“RED! I HAVE A REQUEST!” Blue spoke up after a lingering chaste kiss on his teeth. Red blinked down at him, sharp teeth pulling into a fond smile.

“of course, sweetheart,” the other skeleton replied,”what’s on yer mind?”

It was now or never!

Blue’s eye-lights turned into stars as the small monster pushed past the last of his hesitation, “I WANT TO HAVE SEX!”

Red’s face flushed brightly at his blunt words and his lover rumbled in amusement, “yer better be glad stretch isn’t in town, i think he would’ve ‘ported to kick my ass from how loud that was.”

The smaller monster’s face glowed with magic in embarrassment. Well, yes… He had waited for his sibling to be absent and he HAD asked that in a bit of a louder tone than usual but…

“YOU ARE DODGING MY REQUEST!” Blue accused, puffing out his cheeks.

Red chuckled and shook his head.

“i’m doing nothing of the sort, sweetheart,” he tilted his head, “yer sure?”

“YES! I WOULD NOT HAVE ASKED IF I WASN’T, SILLY!”

His lover smiled down at him fondly before nodding, Blue’s soul fluttering in elation at the agreement. So, they really were going to do this? He didn’t have to wait anymore? His answer came in the form of his teeth being lapped at with a warm ecto-tongue and he sighed, allowing Red entry. His shorter tongue phased into existence and curled with the other monster’s playfully. There was a fine tremor in his bones that only intensified as their surroundings blinked out of existence before they were in Blue’s room.

The small skeleton had sacrificed his cool rocket-ship bed in favor of getting something more practical. Red’s size wouldn’t even fit on his former bed even if the other monster was alone; and he much valued cuddling over his former bed.

Blue was especially grateful for this when the soft mattress hit his spine as Red settled over him in bed. The other’s ruby eye-lights were scrutinizing his expression and Red must have found what he was searching for because his mouth was claimed eagerly in the next moment.

The small monster sighed and leaned up into Red. He had been waiting for this for quite some time and had envisioned how it might feel. Blue had a feeling that his lover would exceed anything his imagination could cook up. This was the first time he had done this, after all. He had no frame of reference.

He huffed once they parted, panting as he stared up at the other skeleton with blown eye-lights. Red chuckled at his expression, crimson eye-lights hazed with affection.

“last chance to back out, sweetheart,” Red murmured and Blue frowned, the barest bit of irritation showing in his face.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, I-” His words were cut off with a startled gasp as Red pulled him up into his arms, Blue’s smaller body slotting neatly with the other monster’s. His battle body was stripped with careful attention even as Blue was kissed until he was breathless.

Upon removal of the last article of his clothing, Red drew back to stare down at him with a hunger that had Blue blushing and closing his femurs shyly. It seemed like all of his bravery had fled in this moment, but his confidence was bolstered when his lover whispered soft words of praise with a loving expression.

“yer so beautiful, blue…”

The tinier skeleton reached up and drew Red against him, suddenly playful to cover the rest of his insecurity.

“Am I the only one who is going to be naked?” He questioned and Red grinned, showing off his sharp teeth before shrugging out of his jacket and yanking off his shirt. Blue marveled at how thick the other’s bones were and gently ran a hand over some of the damage on Red’s ribs.

He had seen these before and the skeleton was glad for it. Blue wouldn’t want to mess up their first time together by getting as upset as he had when he first saw them. Red’s larger hand covered his own and he glanced up to find a gentle smile.

“can i touch yer, baby?”

“Yes…”

The smaller monster arched up into Red’s hands when they wrapped completely around his rib cage, stroking the sensitive bone. Blue moaned breathlessly as those claws scrapped the surface; shivering. Another lingering kiss distracted him from Red’s attentions moving slowly south before his pelvic wall was being stroked.

It was a lot different from touching himself.

It was more intense, Blue’s soul swelling at the fact it was his lover touching him like this.

Blue huffed, his face and joints flushed with magic as he canted his pelvis up into Red’s hands. The bone warmed quickly under the attention and Red grinned when his smaller lover’s magic wisped down his spine and into the inlet. Red withdrew his hands and Blue blushed harder when it formed a small pussy, already dribbling magic from his excitement.

“gorgeous…” Red rumbled and Blue tried to cover his face only for his hands to be caught easily in just one of Red’s, pushed away gingerly, “let me see yer face, love. don’t hide it.”

Blue nodded hesitantly.

His cyan eye-lights watched nervously as Red moved, spreading his femurs in a way that had his face practically a blueberry. When the larger skeleton leaned down, he blinked. Wait, was Red really-?

“Ah!”

That hot tongue brushed against his lips, slicking him with magic before pressing in slowly. Blue groaned lowly and huffed, pushing up so Red would go deeper, faster. It felt so good. In fact, the skeleton hadn’t realized just how good something this lewd would feel. Having something inside him like this was…

Blue soon was rutting up against Red’s face shamelessly, his alternate not doing a thing to stop him. He would be embarrassed later. Right now-

“Oh, Red…” He breathed as his walls were pressed open by his lover’s thrusting tongue, excess magic soon soaking his femurs. The noises caused the smaller skeleton to feel a combined spike of shyness and arousal. He felt like he was going to fall over some sort of precipice and whined when Red’s tongue withdrew from his sopping entrance.

Blue quickly got with the program when Red lowered his shorts just enough to free his cock. He squeaked.

“T-That’s not going to fit!”

Red smirked, all sharp fangs and desire.

“oh, sweetheart. it’s gonna fit, i promise yer.”

He didn’t have time to process those words before his drenched pussy was nosed at before Red was slowly sinking inside his body.

“Ohhh!”

It was slow going. He was getting so full! But Red kept to his promise, his cock finally brushing the back of his magic. Blue felt like his eye-lights were going to break into fragments from the sheer pleasure of being with Red this way. The large skeleton pulled back only to slowly fill Blue up again before discovering his small lover more than ready.

Red built up a firm pace until Blue was babbling. He was sure there wasn’t anything understandable in what he was saying, it just felt so good!

He soon realized he was mostly repeating ‘please’ like a prayer; his walls fluttering around Red; causing the other skeleton to curse and release his hands to grab his hips. Blue gripped the other skeleton’s thick humeri and screamed as he finally fell over that precipice he only got a taste of earlier.

Blue dimly heard Red growling a slew of curses but couldn’t find it in him to scold his lover about it. Too warm, too hazy. The sensation of hot magic filling him up and spilling down his femurs had a low keen escaping Blue.

Both monsters slowly caught their breath and when they could finally move enough to look at each other; they smiled.


	10. Day 10: Nonsexual Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Sans (Fellcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: I hope I'm not too late! How about nonsexual pet play? -Anon
> 
> Tags: Fellcest, Non-sexual Pet Play, Praise, Nervious Red, Smol Red
> 
> Author’s Note: This was a unique request so I had to do it. ^_^ Red is from Sanspar ‘s Underfell Wolf AU while Edge is still his badass self. X’D Hope you enjoy it, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

Edge had never pegged himself as someone who would own a pet. While the creature he was currently caring for was considered ‘wild’, it still caught him by surprise in quiet moments. The Royal Guardsman supposed that there were still quite a few things he didn’t realize about himself… 

He hadn’t been able to turn a blind eye to the violence turned towards his new pet that day. Edge’s mind drifted as he slowly caressed a small skull with his large hand; fingers lingering on the soft furry ears as they both relaxed on the couch in his home.

———————-

He had been making his rounds in Snowdin Forest as usual. Gave orders to the Canine Squad as usual. Had to deal with the same punks…as usual.

What had been unusual were the pained yelps and cries off the beaten path near the Ruins. Edge had immediately stiffened, his cracked eye sockets narrowing in contemplation. Those didn’t sound quite like an animal that had fallen from the Surface… 

His decision to check it out was made for him when he heard mocking laughter joining those whines.

He had discovered three of the children from Snowdin cornering the creature, heckling it and shoving it.

It wasn’t strange for young monsters to find a small target to earn their first taste of LOVE.

What was strange was the way Edge’s breath caught at the sight of the small creature. It was mostly skeleton in appearance. Just as small as the young children. The radius ended in furry paws, black ears slicked back against it’s skull and a fluffy tail held between it’s femurs. It was shaking as it bared it’s sharp fangs at the children warningly, but didn’t fight back as they pushed it down.

What struck the Royal Guardsman more than seeing anything remotely like his own species were those ruby eye-lights.

They were intelligent…

The children had scattered at his angry shout, startling both them and himself. They had taken one look at him and had fled in a hurry. Edge glared after them before looking down at the creature. It’s sockets were wide; eye-lights constricted as it trembled under his gaze. 

Instead of leaving it, Edge had knelt where he was; holding out a hand for the hybrid, expression calm. Now that he had a chance, the Royal Guardsman could tell the other was also male despite it’s small size. It also was clearly mature, not young like he had assumed.

His trembling intensified and Edge smiled when the hybrid snarled in warning at him.

“You failed to beat off those brats, what makes you think you can take me on?”

The creature narrowed his eye-sockets at him. Edge noticed there was a fracture through his left. One that reminded him of his own injury. The Royal Guardsman felt his soul gentling at the sight and for some reason it had his other hand moving out to open his arms to the creature.

“Come here. I won’t hurt you.” Edge promised.

The hybrid snarled angrily even as he took a few hesitant steps forward. If there weren’t crimson tears and longing in the creature’s eyes; Edge would’ve thought the polar opposite body language amusing. But he merely waited and kept speaking, voice lowered from it’s usual booming volume.

“Come here, now. I can take you home with me, that’s it,” he encouraged as the hybrid traversed the clearing, nearly within arms reach when the snarling ebbed away into whimpers. The wolf-skeleton creature was now crying and shaking so hard that it tugged at Edge’s soul.

“I won’t harm you. Come here.” The Royal Guardsman murmured and with a pained keening sound, the creature lunged at him; his arms engulfing the small bundle of trembling bones and fur. A small ecto-tongue was lapping frantically at his face as the wolf pushed into his large hands; eager to please and starved for kindness.

Something felt like it had slotted into place in that moment.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy,” Edge smoothed the other’s ears back; stroking the creature soothingly, “let us return home now…. Red.”

—————————

A sleepy sound had Edge blinking out of his musings, his eye-lights glancing down to discover barely open eye-sockets peering up at him questioningly. No longer did Red quake in fear when in another’s presence. He had grown a little since the Royal Guardsman had brought the hybrid home. A thick leather collar was affixed around the other’s neck; the golden tag emblazoned with his name, rank and address.

The taller monster smiled and caressed Red’s cheek; soul warm as the hybrid leaned into the attention; tail thumping happily against his lap.

Perhaps he wasn’t a ‘pet’ person. 

But he definitely was the monster meant to protect and care for Red in this way. Edge couldn’t imagine a single day without this creature in his life any longer. Red was someone he could talk to, lower his guard around and didn’t have to worry about betrayal. 

“Time for patrol, Red!” He called and the other was up out of his lap in excitement in the next breath. As he watched fondly as Red snatched his leash up with his sharp teeth; he faintly wondered if it had been him saving Red that day…or the other way around.


	11. Day 11: Skelepreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Underswap Sans (Swapcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: For the kinktober challenge : How a-about skelepreg/mpreg?! I have a h-huge pregnancy kink a-and I would love to read something from you. I don't mind if it's underfell / underswap / undertale. Possible other kinks to combine with : body worship, masturbation, voyeurism, rough sex, sensation play a-and many more. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Underswap, Skelepreg, Body Worship, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Praise
> 
> Author’s Note: <3 I hope you liked it, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

To say that his brother’s new sexual drive was overwhelming at times wouldn’t be an understatement. Though, Blue couldn’t really judge Stretch, especially since his own desires had increased substantially since hitting the second term of his pregnancy. The small skeleton whined, reclined in their shared bed as Blue slowly thrust the dildo Alphys had given him at their baby shower inside his pussy. Before, any present so lewd would’ve been frantically given back to the gifter; even if it was considered rude. But he hadn’t been able to deny his own needs and had sequestered the sex toy away with a bright blue flush, his best friend laughing in response.

Still…

He huffed as it sank particularly deep with a ‘squelch’. His sibling had taken too long coming home from work. Blue wasn’t worried, it was likely Stretch had stopped somewhere to get something for their dinner. While the monster preferred to cook, sometimes indulging in the sweets his sibling and lover adored was very nice.

Magic oozed from his entrance as he whimpered on another particularly hard thrust, his eye-lights catching movement at the door. Blue didn’t bother stopping as Stretch watched him with a smoldering gaze, merely spreading his femurs wider to tempt the tall skeleton.

It worked, Stretch opened the door and was across the room within moments.

“fuck, blue. you should’ve called me if you’re this needy…”

Blue shuddered as large hands caressed his ecto-tummy; the soul within pulsing in greeting; likely feeling it’s sire so close by, “I did not want to wait.”

Stretch’s gaze went from the bright Souling to his pussy, spread wide by the dildo. His brother rumbled a pleased noise as he watched Blue fuck himself on the toy for a long moment, simply stroking the ecto-flesh of Blue’s belly before moving fully into the bed with him.

Blue sighed as Stretch moved his hands, easing the toy out of his cunt and the smaller skeleton moaned long and long when it was replaced by an eager tongue. Stretch lapped up his dripping slit and swallowed repeatedly before plunging that sinfully long tongue deep inside.

“A-Ah! Brother, please!”

His clit nearly hurt when Stretch brushed a phalange over it, swollen from over-stimulation. The small skeleton had already found release multiple times already, but his appetite hadn’t been satisfied. Blue needed Stretch.

A shuddering sigh escaped his older sibling, Stretch pulling away from his twitching sex to press lingering kisses to his swollen stomach, “you’re so beautiful, blue. i love you so much.”

“Please…” The smaller skeleton whimpered, flushing at the words and pressing up into Stretch’s caresses, “I need you.”

An indulgent and loving expression crossed Stretch’s face before he was carefully repositioned; on his side with pillows fluffed up on both side of his trembling bones. He watched with blown and eager eye-lights as his lover unfastened his khaki pants; lowering them just enough to free his long orange shaft.

The head and underside ground slowly against his slick, before Stretch canted his hips back so that his tip snagged on his gaping hole. His thigh was pushed upwards even more to give his big brother easier access and both of them moaned in unison as his insides gave to Stretch’s glowing cock.

“Oh P-Papy!”

Blue’s eye-lights rolled up into his skull, his brother sinking all of the way inside his magic. Even though he had been more than ready, Stretch always seemed to be delightfully huge. Even after a good hour of taking the sex toy, his sibling was always bigger and filled him all the way up.

“M-Move, brother!”

“as you wish.” Stretch groaned before his hips snapped back and bore Blue down into the mattress; the pillows softening the roughness in a way that assuaged his sibling’s guilt. And Blue’s lust. His brother had been so infuriating at first, thinking sex with him while pregnant would harm him.

Not now.

Stars, Blue was happy he had gotten up the courage to relay his frustrations to Undyne, who had then lectured his brother.

“Faster!”

Stretch chuckled, his voice strained as the taller skeleton built up to a positively ruthless pace; the bed creaking underneath them. Blue’s tongue lolled, issuing breathless ‘mweh’ noises on each thrust before becoming too embarrassed. He clutched the nearest pillow and bit into it as his voice reached a high pitch; his walls fluttering around his sibling’s twitching cock.

“so gorgeous, bro. ah… i love you. i love you so much…” Stretch panted before tilting his pelvis up just barely.

His sibling’s head brushed his g-spot, causing Blue to careen over the precipice and he screamed into the fabric of the pillow. Liquid magic squirted around Stretch’s cock, making their joining sloppy and loud. Blue blushed and tears began to leak down his face as Stretch continued his pace through his own orgasm.

A low growl rumbled in his brother’s rib-cage before he hilted himself deep inside Blue’s body; shaft jerking against his sensitive walls. Orange magic flooded his entrance in an amazing and satisfying sensation. Stretch gasped and milked his own orgasm on Blue’s clutching walls before taking a long minute to capture his breath, careful not to put any weight on his smaller frame.

Blue whined when Stretch withdrew, the excess magic running down his femurs as Stretch spooned against him from behind; touch magnetized to his pregnant belly. Both monsters caught their breath and snuggled against each other quietly.

“are you satisfied, blue?” 

His brother finally asked and the skeleton murmured sleepily in response, “for now…”

Stretch huffed an amused breath before pulling the blanket over both of them, deciding that dinner could wait after a little nap.


	12. Day 12: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus x Undertale Sans (Fontcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: I hope I’m submitting this in the right place… Can you do tentacles for kinktober? Please? Thanks, can’t wait to see your stories again. I miss your writing. @Rosiea184
> 
> Tags: Fontcest, Tentacles, Smut, Confession, First Time, Language, Double penetration
> 
> Author’s Note: I hope this is what you wanted, Rosiea! <3 I have missed writing for you all. Hope you like it! Happy Kinktober!

Sans had returned home to discover the kitchen in a right state of disaster. His eye-lights moved across the destruction and found his sibling stirring raw noodles in a saucepan, most of them breaking off into bits and scattering everywhere. The small skeleton frowned in consideration. It was strange for Papyrus to cook spaghetti in their house without his best friend. They usually saved this for when they got together for ‘training’. Which meant…

Something was off about Papyrus today.

Either someone had upset him or… Sans announced his presence by shrugging noisily out of his jacket so he wouldn’t startle the taller skeleton; who whirled around in response. The beaming smile there alleviated the older brother’s fears of something being wrong. Well, something was still amiss, but at least Papyrus didn’t appear to be upset…

“BROTHER! YOU ARE HOME RIGHT ON TIME!” The pot was abandoned and Sans discreetly used his magic to turn the burner off, “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!”

Sans blinked, startled.

Papyrus had been waiting for him? Usually his brother would be happy that he worked a full shift without cutting out early. While that didn’t happen as much as Papyrus thought it did, the skeleton was still surprised by this turn of events. His sibling crossed the room and began wringing his gloves in a familiar nervous gesture that had Sans on immediate alert.

“bro? what’s wrong?” He questioned, concerned.

“W-WELL, YOU SEE! …I WAS TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND WE TALKED A LOT TODAY!”

“yeah…?” Sans ventured when it didn’t seem Papyrus was going to elaborate. His little brother flushed orange and the smaller skeleton was even more puzzled. What had happened to get Papyrus in such a state?

A flash of protectiveness washed through his soul.

“she didn’t say something to upset you, did she?”

While he was fairly certain that his sibling wasn’t upset, the odd signals had Sans second-guessing himself.

“N-NO! UNDYNE WAS POLITE AND AN EXCELLENT HOST A-AS USUAL! IT IS JUST…” Papyrus fidgeted, “I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST CONFESS…”

Sans waited with a perplexed expression, staring up at his sibling with steady eye-lights.

“i’m listening, bro.”

This immediately had Papyrus babbling, “YOU SEE, I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST TELL YOU. I AM AFRAID OF YOUR REACTION AND I AM STILL NOT SURE IF I SHOULD SAY ANYTHING BUT-! BUT! …SANS??!”

“yeah…?”

Sans was tense now, unsure of this entire situation.

“I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!”

Those words were said rapidly and in a rush, so it took a moment for them to register with the small skeleton; whose eye-sockets widened in response. That… Did that mean what he thought it did? Papyrus was already launching into more nervous chatter so Sans reached up to touch the hands his sibling was wringing together.

“paps! it’s okay!” He reassured frantically, which cut the flow of words off, “…do you mean ‘feelings’ as in…?”

“AS IN, I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN IS USUAL FOR SIBLINGS!” Papyrus insisted, looking down at him in uncertainty now. Relief and elation warmed Sans’ soul and he chuckled; smiling up at his brother.

“that was quite the confession, paps… i love you too. i didn’t know… i never thought you would feel the same…”

A cross expression took over Papyrus’ features, “YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FROM ME?! FOR HOW LONG?”

“uh…”

Sans felt a nervous sheen of magic bead on his skull, “years…?”

The downright betrayed expression on Papyrus’ face had the smaller brother chuckling nervousness, “YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING A LOT EARLIER???”

“uh… yes?”

“SANS! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!”

Well, at least Papyrus wasn’t nervous anymore? Still, Sans was blindsided when that usual frustration with him turned into something he hadn’t anticipated. Or thought his sibling capable of… Papyrus reached down and lifted him, but instead of embracing him; he was pushed up against the wall. His eye-lights shrank in surprise before their teeth were pressed together firmly, magic mingling as his younger sibling kissed him deeply.

His body warmed quickly at the attention and Sans opened his mouth to allow Papyrus entry. The action was completely dominant and filled with the previous frustration, though it was in a different light now. Dear stars, where had Papyrus…?

A moan escaped him as he was stripped, which confused his addled mind as both of Papyrus’ hands were holding his body aloft. He would tell his sibling to wait and think this through if he couldn’t feel the warmth of his sibling’s soul so close to his own. It was obvious by the intent that his brother knew what he was doing and wanted it.

Sans wanted it too.

As abrupt as this was.

He had been waiting a long time.

“paps…” Sans gasped as they parted, a string of magic connecting his reaching tongue to Papyrus’ before it broke off. Faintly; he realized he had been stripped from the waist-down; the only article of clothing he still had on being his white tank-top. There was a tentative touch against his femur... Mind clearer now that his sibling wasn’t kissing him stupid; the skeleton noted that Papyrus’ hands were still holding him up.

What was…?

His gaze darted down and Sans’ breath caught when he spotted a translucent tendril of orange magic curling lightly around his trembling bone.

“fuck…paps…”

“Language, brother.” Papyrus’ voice had dropped, an octave deeper and soft with desire. It was so different from what Sans was used to and there wasn’t any real irritation for his cursing behind it. His hazy eye-lights darted back up to watch his sibling’s expression as the tendril was joined by another. This one was more adventurous, wrapping around his tail bone and squeezing; drawing an embarrassingly high keening noise from the older skeleton.

His magic was quick to respond, so much so that the tentacles of magic had to move quickly out of the way. Papyrus spread his femurs wider as Sans flushed; orange magic smoking from the other’s right socket.

“It’s so pretty, Sans.” 

Sans was fairly certain his face was as bright as a blueberry right now, so he deflected the feeling with a smirk, “are you just gonna stare or ah-!”

The tip of the tentacle pressed against the lips of his newly formed pussy, spreading the oozing magic around his hole. The tendril was already slick itself so it didn’t hurt at all when it began to push inside Sans, stretching him in a delicious way that had his small spine arching into the attention. He whimpered as Papyrus moved the magic once tentatively and then began to speed up; going deeper each time.

“oh fuck paps please oh stars please-”

His brother laughed and he shivered at the uncharacteristic lust there. His walls trembled as the tentacle found the capacity of his entrance before Sans was crying out with each thrust; their combined magic oozing down his femurs as the tendril fucked him roughly.

Papyrus claimed his mouth again, their tongues twining together and doing nothing to muffle their combined noises of pleasure. He didn’t notice the slow tracing of the second tendril before it snaked up to his ass and slowly breached the ring of muscle, only made easy due to how much magic was slicking the appendage. He jerked free of their kiss.

Oh stars… He was so full!

“paps! papyrus!”

He could hear heavy liquid dripping on their kitchen floor from their messy joining and his pelvis jerked into Papyrus’ thrusting magic, his insides clenching around the magic warningly.

“so close…!”

“Come for me, Sans.” Papyrus whispered and those quiet words had him screaming into the silence of their house; clamping so hard on both of the pistoning tendrils that Papyrus’ voice joined his own shamelessly. He nearly blacked out but managed to hang on by clutching hard to his sibling; panting desperately for air through his magic-messy fangs. 

His hazed eye-lights moved to find Papyrus smiling and he chuckled tiredly.

“that was…one mind-blowing confession, bro…”

His brother’s laughter was the last thing he heard before Sans drifted blissfully off into oblivion, dimly wondering if he would be able to walk the next day as he felt the tentacles immediately begin moving inside him slowly..


	13. Day 13: Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Praise Kink
> 
> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus x Underfell Red (SpicyCinnaroll/Redpuff)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: SpicyCinnaroll, bottom!Red, praise kink. Red is doing so good, Paps needs him to know. Kinda vanilla with male parts for Paps and female for Red. Just some fluffy comfort for our favourite anxious ball of nerves! -Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Spicycinnaroll/Redpuff, Praise Kink, Smut
> 
> Author’s Note: I think this might be my second time writing Redpuff?? They are such a cute couple though??! I hope you like it, Sinnychild!

Papyrus was so proud of his boyfriend. When Red had first come to this universe, the skeleton was a high-strung ball of rage; threatening to Dust every monster who dared look at him the wrong way. But in just a few short months and under his guidance, the taller skeleton had eased the other monster’s violent tendencies. What concerned him was that it was now replaced with an anxiety so strong that Red was constantly trembling; ruby eye-lights darting about constantly.

While Papyrus enjoyed the lack of threats and the neighbors in Snowdin being concerned over the alternate version of his brother; he decided to use tonight to focus on soothing Red.

He reached over and turned MTT off to turn towards his lover with a gentle smile. Even now, though they were in a safe environment and only with each other; the smaller skeleton had a fine tremor running through his bones. Papyrus supposed that the anger had masked most of this nervousness initially.

“Come here, Red.” Papyrus requested gently and his boyfriend blinked; before offering a tentative sharp smile. It touched the deepest reaches of his soul that Red did so without hesitation even though he was giving off strong signals of being afraid. He immediately began rubbing his hand up and down Red’s small spine; causing the other monster to shudder in pleasure.

“what is it, sweetheart?” 

Papyrus huffed out a breath and his smile grew wider; “I wanted to let you know that you are doing so wonderfully.”

Red’s face lit up like a stop sign and he sputtered incoherently. 

It was extremely endearing.

“I wanted to show you how proud I am of you.”

The smaller skeleton pressed closer to his rib-cage, eye-sockets widening with interest at his low tone, “oh? what are yer thinking?”

Papyrus merely stared down at his lover with a tender expression until Red was jittery once more with embarrassment. He leaned down and pressed their teeth together, lingering until Red’s shaking subsided and the monster relaxed against him. Completely pliant and trusting.

Dazed eye-lights stared up at him as they parted and a needy whine escaped Red; the other leaning up for another kiss that Papyrus happily provided. One of his hands moved from stroking the smaller skeleton’s spine to dip down the front of Red’s track shorts; discovering the other’s magic already formed and dripping.

“You are a good boy, Red.” Papyrus cooed, that flush deepening to his delight though Red merely rocked into his seeking fingers. A low moan slipped past his lover’s sharp teeth when a long digit found the entrance to his pussy and pushed inside.

Small hands flew up to grip his scarf; the small claws catching in the vivid fabric as Papyrus slowly pistoned his finger in and out of Red’s tight magic until it loosened. Papyrus added another finger and claimed his boyfriend’s panting mouth; twining their tongues together. Swallowing Red’s whimpers and moans.

Red suddenly jerked away, expression hazy and desperate, “p-please, …now?”

Papyrus only smiled softly in return.

“Of course, Red. Anything you need.” He reassured and Red’s anxious expression melted into eagerness as Papyrus stripped his smaller lover of his clothing. Normally, he would get undressed as well; but he was far too involved with showering Red with skeleton kisses until he squirmed from the attention.

He admired his lover’s magic, moving his fingers teasingly until the other monster whined and arched into his ministrations. His fingers withdrew with a wet noise.

“Hold still for me, love,” Papyrus murmured; lowering his shorts until his orange shaft sprang free of the fabric. Red murmured an appreciative noise and whined as Papyrus held his smaller body just above the head of his cock. Lightly, he teased the tip against Red’s folds.

“please-!” The smaller monster begged and Papyrus kissed Red before shaking his head.

“Tell me that you have been a good skeleton, Red.”

The other flushed while still grinding desperately against Papyrus’ dick, attempting to impale himself.

“hnn?”

“Tell me you have been a good boy,” Papyrus murmured with a smile, “it is true, after all. I just want to hear you say it.”

Red flustered and was silent for a moment as he worked up his courage, trying to fight against the rising nervousness.

“i-i’m good.” He managed finally, “i’ve been very good...?”

“I am so proud of you, Red. You have done splendidly. Thank you,” Red seemed to brighten significantly at Papyrus’ words and slowly, the tall skeleton breached his lover’s pussy. Red squirmed and keened as he was filled absolutely, red magic walls stretching. Papyrus watched the way his cock twitched inside Red with intense interest before beginning a gentle pace.

Red gasped and ground against him, attempting to sped up the pace, but Papyrus wasn’t having any of it.

He was making love to Red right now, not simply fucking him. The tall skeleton held the smaller monster close and whispered praise against his skull; needy whimpers meeting his words. The delicious drag of his shaft within the other’s walls had Papyrus shuddering but he still kept things gentle and slow.

Even when Red pleaded for him to go faster.

Especially when his lover’s entrance began squeezing around him as if trying to pull him impossibly deeper.

Together, almost in sync, Papyrus and Red reached that peak without changing the gentle grind; both of them gasping breathlessly into each other’s mouths; kissing to muffle their resulting sounds of pleasure as they basked in the afterglow.

The taller skeleton held Red close without pulling out and realized that his boyfriend had dozed off this way. Papyrus’ expression grew fond. Red may have dropped the angry mask, but he was still a skittish monster. That he was trusted enough for Red to fall asleep like this was touching.

“I love you, Red.”


	14. Day 14: Socket Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Underswap Sans (Edgeberry)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: oohhhhh god ok skullfucking mind control or hypnosis. did you ever read shadow of quill's socketfucking series? i really love the idea of consensual (or dubcon, or noncon, fuck it) skullfucking. There are so many amazing scenarios. Blue asking Edge to do it to him to help him lower his inhibitions, and Stretch finding out and losing his shit. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Socket Fucking, mind control, Smut, language
> 
> Author’s Note: Wow, there was just so much information you provided that I had a hard time choosing what to go with! Thank you for the request, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

Edge hesitated and glanced down at his small lover in silent consideration. Blue’s expression was set into a stubborn line and he knew that no amount of arguing would change the other’s mind once he had decided on something. Still, the request had him taking a bit of time to process. Blue had been getting more adventurous lately but this was something Edge wouldn’t have ever expected.

Especially from someone as seemingly innocent as Blue.

“You want me to…”

Blue blushed and his expression turned a bit shy, “I WANT YOU TO USE MY EYE SOCKET!”

“And what brought this on, little one?” Edge reclined back against the couch and the smaller monster turned on his lap to face him more properly.

“I READ ON THE UNDERNET THAT BRANCHING OUT OF YOUR COMFORT ZONE DOES A LOT FOR PERSONAL GROWTH!” He glanced to the side, “and maybe I overheard the Swapfell brothers speaking of it…”

Edge sighed. Of course this idea had been from someone outside of this universe. Blue wouldn’t have thought of this on his own. A skeleton’s eye sockets were extremely sensitive. One iota of ill intent and it could have someone going permanently blind.

But despite that risk, or maybe because of it… It was appealing in an odd way.

“What is your reason for wanting it?” The taller skeleton questioned softly and Blue flustered before looking away.

“Well… I want to be more open minded-”

“Nyeh heh.”

“THAT WAS NOT AN INTENTIONAL PUN! STARS!” Blue pouted and puffed his cheeks out cutely before meeting Edge’s gaze, “I know your universe is a lot different from mine. I would really like to lower my knee-jerk reaction of judging before I actually think of things from multiple perspectives…”

“Ah. So you wish for that to be my intent?”

“Yes, please.” Blue smiled sweetly, a pleased hint to his blue eye-lights now that the skeleton knew he was getting what he requested. The little brat… Edge smiled indulgently and nodded to show his agreement.

“Very well. Get on your knees and prepare me, baby blue.” He murmured lowly and his lover flushed, but hurried to follow Edge’s direction. He relaxed against the couch and watched with intense ruby eye-lights as Blue’s nimble fingers worked his belt open and then lowered the fly of his leather pants.

He shuddered as an eager glowing tongue lapped at his magic, suckling and laving attention there. The small skeleton had taken to oral like a natural. If the taller monster didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Blue had a lot of practice. A low groan rumbled in his rib-cage as his magic coalesced into his usual rigid ruby shaft. He watched as that bright blue tongue swirled around the head of his cock before he was swallowed down as far as physically possible.

“Good boy…” He praised and his lover drew back with a blush, panting and jerking him off with his free hand.

“You did not change your mind, did you?” Blue asked in a quieter tone and immediately brightened when Edge pushed him back so he could flip their positions; picking the smaller skeleton up to sit him on the couch. The Royal Guardsman kicked his pants off completely and gingerly positioned Blue; who suddenly appeared unsure of what to do.

“Put your eye-lights out… I will take care of the rest.” Edge murmured and Blue smiled gratefully at the direction before his blue pins of light vanished. It was a little unsettling to see the other skeleton without them ignited, but the smile there and how his lover reached forward to touch Edge took that feeling away.

Fisting his shaft, Edge tilted his hips forward and trailed the head of his cock around Blue’s right socket, smearing magic there. The small skeleton shuddered and murmured at the sensation; pushing into the attention.

The taller skeleton shuddered at the display of trust and eagerness. He took a moment before he gingerly repositioned and began slowly pushing inside Blue’s eye socket. The inside felt soft, a cross between fog and heated magic that had pleasure shooting down his spine. Edge watched as Blue’s expression slackened, a low keening noise meeting his penetration. There was some feedback here similar to touching Blue’s soul, but it was a lot fainter.

Still, Edge focused his intent on pleasure and an open-minded nature.

“Edge…!”

He hilted, the sensation of being buried in such a taboo area on a skeleton intensifying the feeling. Blue’s jaw had fallen open and he was panting like an animal, tongue peeking out from between his teeth; whimpering.

He was completely under Edge’s control.

It was a dangerously satisfying thought that had his cock twitching deep inside Blue’s skull, which brought an unhindered scream of pleasure. Pace slow but firm, Edge began to thrust into the socket, noting that excess blue magic was drooling out around his cock. But Blue’s voice didn’t hint at pain and he had a firm control on his intent. 

“F-Faster!”

His hips stuttered and then obeyed Blue’s begging. Edge’s sharp teeth clenched together as he savored the new sensations. It wasn’t as physically intense as fucking Blue but it had something similar to soul sex that had the act feeling more pleasurable in another way. His breath hitched and Edge growled.

“M-More!”

Blue was begging without prompt now, appearing half out of his mind with lust. His grip on Blue’s skull tightened.

“Touch yourself, Blue.”

His word was obeyed without a moment’s hesitation. No shyness. Nothing. Just instant obedience. Blue gripped his cock underneath his shorts and jerked frantically in time with Edge’s pace. He was close. In fact… His pelvis canted forward, and he issued the order in his mind.

Blue was screaming and spurting magic all over his clenched fist the next moment.

How much power he had in this state finally hit home, the fact that he didn’t even need to speak the order aloud pushing him over the precipice; Edge’s hot magic gushing directly into Blue’s skull. Filling his lover and altering his mind for Blue’s own benefit.

—————————————————

Later in Edge’s universe; the door to his house banged open, revealing an enraged Stretch.

“you did WHAT to my brother?!”

…Perhaps Edge had done his job too well?


	15. Day 15: Obediance Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Undertale Sans (Kedgeup)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Kedgeup, bottom!Sans, obedience. Sans is too much of a smartass, Fell wants him to learn being good. Fell has a dick, Sans has both male and female parts. -Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Obedience Training, Smut, Conditioning, Magic Suppressant Collar, Slight dub-con, Soul sex, positive mind break to help the poor skele
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you for the request, Sinnychild! Happy Kinktober!

Sans blinked slowly, coming back to consciousness with a soft noise. He could remember having an argument with his lover and the skeleton decided to stay put for the time being; simply laying in bed. His personality didn’t harmonize well with Edge’s at all. That didn’t mean he didn’t love the other monster with everything he was… It was just difficult to drop habits he had formed over his lifetime. Walls that he had built specifically to keep the possibility of getting hurt even worse still up. 

The monster knew he was stubborn, borderline combative… But he couldn’t change these things so easily.

Edge was just worried about him. Frustrated with his nature of deflecting concern, joking to make light of things and resorting to sharp-tongued quips that would ultimately end up in a near screaming match.

It was…tiring.

But Sans didn’t know how to change. One could say he was set in his ways.

“I know you are awake, Sans.” 

Fuck… Had Edge been here the entire time? The small skeleton hadn’t heard anything and his mind was still half fuzzy with sleep. Slowly, his awareness hazed back and he realized that this bed was far too soft to be his own… Had Edge taken him to his universe?

That was strange…considering that they had just had an argument…

There was an unfamiliar weight around his neck; finally pushing Sans into opening his eye-sockets. Sure enough, he discovered himself in his boyfriend’s room. Edge was sitting in a chair next to his bed, ruby eye-lights scrutinizing him intensely. That gaze made him squirm uncertainly. Why was he here? That fight had been rather vicious, in a way that Sans wasn’t sure if he was ready to apologize or just rile Edge further.

Touching on any of the secrets he kept was a sure-fire way to set the small skeleton on the defensive.

“edge…?” Sans finally questioned uncertainly when his lover simply continued to stare down at him. Remembering the weight around his neck, his phalanges came up and touched steel. It was an unmistakable shape and didn’t seem to have a clear way of opening the ring. …Had Edge given him a collar??!

“what…?”

Sans was at a complete loss. Out of his element. Edge’s expression hardened.

“We need to address this, Sans. We cannot keep lashing out at each other. You said some unforgivable things last night. Things that I normally would kill a monster over…”

His mind flickered back to the height of their argument and his soul sank. Edge was a Papyrus at the core of his soul. Sans had known exactly what to say to hurt his lover. Things he now was deeply ashamed of even thinking of saying to his boyfriend. Stabbing at that buried insecure nature in his desperation to keep things under his control.

“i’m so-”

“I do not want to hear your apologies, Sans. I have heard it enough to know that will not be the end of it. The next time I confront you on anything, you will react the exact same manner. I know you love me and I love you, very much… I do not want to lose you over this irrational behavior. So I will stop this.”

Edge leaned over him and Sans felt a tremor of unease. What did he mean by that…?

“You will learn to find comfort in me. Share your burdens. Your pain. Do not think I have not noticed.”

Sans’ expression fell into a scowl. His pride rankled at how direct Edge was being. Stating things as a fact, like he wouldn’t defend himself. There was also an undercurrent of fear running through his body. He hated being put on the spot like this. They just had the worst fight ever, Edge couldn’t think he would just roll over and take this?

He reached for his magic to teleport.

Sans was very good at running away.

He didn’t want to face this now. Or ever, preferably.

…But nothing happened.

Confusion touched his eye-lights and Edge gingerly stroked his face, “that would be the collar. You did not think I anticipated you running away from your problems, Sans?”

…Fuck! Sans had heard about these from Red. Engineered bands of steel that suppressed a monster’s magic, rendering them helpless.

“you’re not gonna..?” Sans murmured, uncertain.

His lover’s expression softened.

“I would not harm you, Sans. No matter how much your words hurt and angered me. But you need to learn to yield to me. For me. For our relationship. And especially for yourself.”

He wasn’t ready! He would never be ready!

“edge, i can’t!” The small monster insisted; what was his boyfriend going to do? His bones rattled as he thought about the nature of Underfell. Edge promised he wouldn’t hurt him but how different were their definitions of ‘hurt’?

His panicked train of thought was abruptly derailed as Edge began to strip him. A nervous sheen of sweat built on his skull as he quietly waited for his fate. The actions were smooth and decided. He was left bare on the bed aside from the collar. Physically trying to fend Edge off was a foolish thought. Without Sans’ magic, he didn’t stand a chance. The monster wondered if that was an excuse to accept whatever Edge had planned in the off chance it did help them… Still…

“what’re you…”

Edge claimed his mouth with a deep kiss. Sans gasped into the sudden affection and his voice was silenced; their tongues sliding against each other to create that pleasant hum of magic. His ribs were scraped lightly by Edge’s sharp phalanges in the way his boyfriend knew he adored. His eye-lights hazed and Sans whimpered into the attention, unsure. 

Was Edge just going to have sex with him? How would that fix this rift between them?

It didn’t make sense…

His answer came in the form of a gentle hand reaching up into his narrow ribcage and curling around his soul. Sans’ eye-lights winked out in panic and he cried out at the unfamiliar feeling of his soul being handled. It felt too intense and he was so afraid. Edge could learn every secret he was keeping, everything that made him up, everything that was wrong with him-! 

He waited for that invading feeling, of his will being torn apart; the culmination of his being put under a microscope…

All he got for his trouble was a light chastising emotion from Edge.

He blinked his eye sockets, tears he hadn’t realized were there sliding down his skull as his eye-lights slowly came back. Sans was confused. His lover sat back up, holding his soul like it was made of glass. That was an apt description… 

Edge wasn’t searching his soul from what he kept from him. In fact, emotion was being poured directly into Sans. He could distinctly make out how much Edge adored him, how much Sans was admired, how deep that love ran…how frustrated Edge was, how hurt he was that Sans wouldn’t share whatever was weighing so heavily on him…

Those sharp teeth parted and a strong tongue laved against the soft surface of his cyan soul. Sans arched and keened desperately, magic traveling down his spine so quickly to form anything that it bordered on painful. It was so strong and so direct that his magic overcompensated and formed a full set of ecto-organs. His skull glowed brightly with embarrassment but his voice dissolved into a loud cry when his soul was carefully drawn into Edge’s mouth.

It was too intense! His dick was already weeping, the soft entrance just below it oozing with arousal as Sans arched off the bed. He panted through his fangs as Edge massaged and snaked his ecto-tongue around his soul, carefully avoiding prying into his being while showering him with positive emotions.

“e-edge! ah! fuck, please! please!”

Sans wasn’t sure what he was begging for, his mind whiting out as he came without his lover even touching him. His dick twitched as it spurted magic, his passage clenching uselessly around nothing in the aftershocks.

All he could register was the pleasure and Edge’s emotions.

He whined out a plea and he vaguely felt his legs being spread; the Royal Guardsman leaning over his smaller body and hilting deep inside in one firm thrust, tongue pressing deep into Sans’ soul still within his mouth. 

The skeleton came again, clenching around Edge’s shaft so hard that the other monster had to remain still until his body stopped quaking. Overstimulated tears streamed down Sans face as Edge began to fuck into him; one of his boyfriend’s hands stroking his cock lightly. The sensation of that huge girth making his walls yield to Edge’s brutal pace, the feeling of Edge swallowing around his soul…

Sans lost count of how many times he found release.

He stopped wondering if he might Dust from feeling too good. Sans even stopped worrying if Edge would finally pry into his soul when he was helpless to defend against it. There was nothing but the unyielding cycle of orgasm and pure emotion.

It kept going until his mind hazed into a thing of instinct.

Until Sans passed out underneath Edge, covered in a cocktail of their combined magic; vaguely feeling Edge groan around his soul as his lover found completion.

——————————————————————

Papyrus and Red watched their brothers together in interest. Both skeletons were smiling at each other in open affection and they hadn’t had a fight for over a month. Sans’ younger sibling was perplexed but he couldn’t recall seeing his brother this happy before.

Red grumbled and handed him 20g.

“fuck, i dunno what happened, but yer finally won our bet.” Red smirked and winked at the taller skeleton, “guess yer endless belief in them paid off in the end, yeah?”


	16. Day 16: Omarashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Underswap Sans (Swapcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Ahem. Poke in tha face. So your Kinktober shall be requests you say? You should definitely do some Omarashi. I await (not so) patiently the return of KR! Hope you got settled in alright. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Swapcest, Omarashi, Fingering, Public Sex
> 
> Author’s Note: I had a feeling this would be requested again. <3 It’s shorter than I would like since I am still new to this kink. I hope you like it! Thank you for the request! Happy Kinktober!

Blue tried to keep his face from flushing brightly but it was impossible. At least it was day-light on the Surface. That took away a little of the give-away that he was embarrassed. His older brother had him on his lap on the bus. They were on their way home and Stretch had decided to use public transport rather than teleport directly home. While Blue had been appreciative of the gesture, since it wasn’t lazy; it was now obvious just why his sibling had chosen to do this.

Stretch’s hand had burrowed discreetly down the back of his shorts and after he had whispered urgently that he had to use the bathroom, the taller skeleton had merely smiled. The repeated soft brush of phalanges against his sensitive tail bone had him squirming for more reasons than one.

Skeletons had similar biology to humans, except theirs were all magic.

Having to release excess magic wasn’t as graphic as what the humans had to do, but it was still embarrassing. It wasn’t like Blue hadn’t known about this particular kink of his brother’s. In fact, afterward; he quite enjoyed it. 

Blue suppressed a whimper and held in his voice as his shifted on Stretch’s lap; grinding against the bulge in his sibling’s pants. A soft breath was exhaled against the back of his skull and a skeleton kiss was placed there before his older brother’s attention shifted.

That hand reached underneath him and teased his clit from behind.

Blue’s eye-lights darted around after a soft moan managed to escape, but everyone seemed wrapped up in their own world. His femurs pressed together and Blue desperately tried to hold it for as long as possible.

This was one of his sibling’s favorite games, after all.

Doing this in public was new and Blue wouldn’t doubt it added an extra level of excitement.

The pressure was nearly unbearable though…

At least he knew that Stretch could teleport at any time and loved him too much to actually humiliate him in any way.

He wasn’t prepared for a finger to breach his hole and Blue squeaked, feeling a thin line of watery blue magic dribble down Stretch’s hand. His blush deepened and he huffed; eye-lights checking to see if anyone had noticed.

“come on, bro. you can hold it a little longer…” Stretch murmured against his skull and Blue nodded shakily before pouring all his willpower in not wetting his battle body any further. Stretch’s finger slowly eased in and out of his tensed magic walls, gradually picking up sped. 

Some more magic escaped and Blue whimpered. Instead of relenting, Stretch added another finger and began to steadily fuck his hole; teasing his walls. Blue’s gaze kept darting around frantically, certain anyone near could hear the lewd squelching noises or look over at any second.

“I-I can’t— papy…” He whispered frantically and Stretch kissed his skull again before picking up speed. Unable to help himself, Blue moaned as he finally lost control; the excess magic spraying over his big brother’s fingers and wetting his pants-

They were suddenly in their living room and Stretch groaned in response to the warm magic soaking into his pants from the wiggling small skeleton; who arched into the attention and relaxed. His little sibling was flushed cutely and was absolutely drenched.

Stretch chuckled and began to move his fingers again inside Blue, grinding his cock up against Blue’s slacks.

He was far from done.


	17. Day 17: Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus x Undertale Sans x Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Sans (Holy OT4)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: The holy ot4 (Fontcest + fellcest). Orgy or gangbang. Red gets wrecked. The other can also have fun between them. But Red, he gets wrecked. Sub Red with a vagina and why not also a cock, the rest is your choice -Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Gangbang, foursome, sub Red, ecto-biology, language, smut
> 
> Author’s Note: Sorry about this being late! I hope you enjoy it, Sinnychild! Happy Kinktober!

Red squirmed excitedly on the large bed he shared with his three lovers, the blindfold heavy around his closed eye-sockets. He hadn’t anticipated his request to be met with such enthusiasm but then it was foolish to think the others would react in any other way. The small skeleton was nude; his arousal already having formed his magic. Without intent from the others, it had settled on a full set of ecto-organs. While it was more common during heat, the current scenario was close enough to inspire it.

“Are you alright, Red?”

The voice belonged to Papyrus; coming close to his right. His sharp teeth tilted upwards at the question and he nodded quietly. He could practically feel Papyrus smile at him, the familiar feel of the other nuzzling against the side of his skull affectionately causing him to smile wider. The bed dipped and despite himself, Red tensed.

“it’s just me,” Sans’ voice reassured before he was drawn back into Sans’ ribcage; the other’s phalanges stroking up and down his arms soothingly. His skull tilted to the side and he sighed as Sans’ kissed his vertebrae before licking the sensitive bone.

“fucking finally…”

There was laughter in the room, his previously silent sibling joining in the amusement. There was sudden jostling and Red could feel their bed becoming familiarly crowded. His soul echoed his spoken sentiment as he felt both of their younger brothers touching him.

His bones warmed quickly underneath the attention, Red arching back into Sans when Edge’s hand wrapped around his cock, his entrance clenching around nothing in excitement as his shaft was stroked. Red’s breathing picked up and he panted, canting his hips up into the attention.

“Good boy,” Edge’s voice was low and pleased; causing Red to shudder.

Sans bit into his neck and a long moan escaped between his sharp teeth. His mind vaguely wondered where Papyrus was; the other being unusually quiet before sudden cool liquid being poured over his ecto-organs had him yelping.

“the fu-!”

“Language, Red.” Papyrus murmured; giving away his position as being on the monster’s left, “we wanted to make sure not to harm you.”

Was that…lubricant? Red shuddered in approval; pressing into Sans eagerly. The only time they bothered was when the other skeletons couldn’t warm his magic to create enough natural slick for their activities. Meaning…

“please hurry,” he whimpered and Sans chuckled.

“Patience, brother,” Edge murmured, his hand gliding more smoothly around Red’s twitching cock; the wet noises increased by the lubricant. A finger teasing around his entrance just below Edge’s stroking had him moaning in approval before two fingers sank into him effortlessly. The fingers were long and elegant, lacking the curl of a claw.

Papyrus was stretching him out, preparing him.

His femurs spread unconsciously and Red turned his head, meeting Sans’ mouth to curl their tongues together. Papyrus whispered soft words of adoration as this caused him to clench reflexively around the taller skeleton’s thrusting fingers.

He felt Sans shift and then the other skeleton’s fingers were at the pucker of his ass; tracing to gather the slick before easing inside. His swearing was muffled into Sans mouth as both monsters from the Undertale universe prepared his body.

The steady stroking by his younger sibling had his pelvis twitching up desperately, his orgasm drawing ever closer. Edge stopped just before that release; drawing a desperate growl from Red. But he quickly was pacified as Papyrus and Sans withdrew their fingers.

He felt too empty.

Red whined and bucked needily. 

He wanted to beg but his mouth was occupied by Sans tongue.

It turned out he didn’t have to worry about it. Sans shifted behind him and the blunt nudge of the other monster’s cock against his loosened entrance had him filled with one smooth thrust. Red broke their messy kiss at last to utter desperate curses, clenching around Sans and drawing a pleased moan from his alternate self.

They were suddenly both picked up and Red flailed in shock as he was moved until realizing Papyrus had picked both of the small skeletons up to lay below them. 

Just what he had in store sank in just a moment before it happened. Papyrus’ length pressed against the entrance to what would be a full pussy if not for his magic forming his cock too. The deliciously long shaft buried into his channel before another cock nudged against the entrance. His younger sibling carefully worked him open; sinking deep inside alongside Papyrus. 

Red’s mind blanked out at the pleasure; his ruby tongue lolling at the feeling of being utterly and completely stuffed full.

And then they were moving.

Careful at first, but even that had the blind-folded skeleton babbling desperately. His magic clenched around all of his lovers and the beautiful collection of pleasured voices only made everything more intense. His mouth was claimed and he tasted his sibling’s familiar magic, Red sucking hard on Edge’s tongue as they fucked him. The bed made dangerous noises under the combined movements. Red could hardly form a full thought before it was driven from his mind under the pace.

Sans swore against his neck, lapping at Red’s vertebrae before burying to the root inside his ass; magic flooding into his passage. This reaction only had both tall skeletons rocking into him more quickly. Red clawed desperately at his brother as Sans stayed hilted but still; both of them riding out the seemingly endless fount of energy of both Papyruses.

Red felt like he had blacked out, the pleasure overwhelming him but certainly not for long as his suddenly spasmed a second time; gasping as he squirted around both cocks. This pushed the energetic skeletons over the precipice and he felt his magic straining to take in the copious amount of cum.

All the monsters paused to catch their breath and it felt like an eternity before Red realized Sans was moving inside him again; just barely. It didn’t matter if it was from Sans’ own will or from Papyrus; who was still holding them both in his arms.

This was going to be a long night…

Red couldn’t wait.


	18. Day 18: Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Sans x Underswap Sans (Cherryberry)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Its a bit odd, but my fantasy is to be locked up by someone possessive, and most of the time they are gentle and "sweet", but one particular day they are extremely horny and literally cannot stand not being inside you at that exact moment. I find possessiveness and body praising to be so sexy. As well as being pounded and cummed into. 

Blue giggled happily as he shut the door to the home he shared with his older brother, desire curling down his spine as his soul hummed eagerly. While the small monster usually enjoyed nothing more than training with Alphys; Blue had someone more important waiting for him here. Normally; he would worry about Stretch judging his actions if the taller skeleton hadn’t already taken in his own ‘guest’ first. In fact, his sibling had taught him just what to do.

Blue walked into the kitchen and began preparing tacos as his mind drifted back onto past events.

Discovering that Stretch had access to countless worlds had been mind-blowing. But Blue was Magnificent, so he was intelligent enough to understand. He was able to peek into many different universes; searching for a perfect candidate to be his toy.

Blue had found his prey in a rough version of the Underground. 

Red had been perfect in every way…

Of course, the other skeleton had been extremely rude when Blue had first taken him away. Locking him up in his room; it had taken months until Blue’s obedience training had paid off. Red’s abrasive nature had softened, his demands to return to that horrible place becoming silent eventually. Until Red was smiling at him when he returned. Until Blue had fallen for the small skeleton; whose affections were quite clear now.

An upgrade from ‘toy’ to ‘lover’ had been special.

Red didn’t even require to be restrained anymore. The other skeleton was forbidden from leaving the house; though. A rule that was respected with the utmost care.

Humming excitedly; Blue ignored the itch in his magic in favor of feeding Red. For now. He cheerfully took the steps two at a time before opening his door and calling out a greeting. Red blinked and pulled his attention away from the book Blue had gotten him on Astronomy; sharp fangs pulling upwards in response.

“Hurry up and eat, okay?!” Blue asked eagerly while pushing the plate into the other’s hands; knowing Red had spotted the glowing bulge in his Battle Body. Blue grinned as he watched Red scarf down his cooking; those eye-lights darting from his expression to his arousal intermittently.

It was likely that Red was wondering why he was so riled up. It wasn’t like he needed a reason, though. Red would take what was given to him and be grateful as always. Blue made sure that Red was wanting for nothing. The poor soul had came from an awful world, after all.

On the last few bites, Blue couldn’t help but begin stripping excitedly. The skeleton had been waiting all day for this. It was like he was near a heat cycle and all he could think about was playing with his lover.

His cock bounced free, already leaking and even as Red was chewing the last of his rushed dinner; Blue pushed him down and yanked down the other monster’s shorts.

“h-hey, b-blue, can’t wait, h-huh?” Red questioned and then moaned as the other’s intent overwhelmed him. His magic snapped into a pussy and Blue licked the slit eagerly; sloppily fucking the other’s magic before pulling back.

He lined them up with an excited noise and thrust deep inside; shuddering at how Red’s walls gave to his cock.

Without waiting for Red to adjust, Blue began a punishing pace; capturing the other monster’s wrists and pining them in an echo to their earlier times together. Red felt so wonderful, shivering and crying out underneath him as he fucked Red with a single-minded purpose.

“F-Feels good, Red!” He praised, nuzzling against the side of Red’s skull; the other’s passage clenching around him deliciously.

“fuck, blue!” The other skeleton moaned, canting his hips up in time with Blue’s eager thrusting. He released the other’s wrists in favor of grabbing Red’s shaking femurs. Blue pressed them up and apart to get even deeper inside the other’s pussy; moaning as Red squeezed around him.

He had been waiting for this all day-!

Burying himself with one last desperate thrust, Blue whined as his release crashed over him; causing his bones to tremble as his cock jumped and spurted. Filling Red up. They both gasped and as an after thought, the skeleton reached down and teased Red’s clit until the other was spasming around him with a high keen.

It was enough to get him worked up again; Red whining in over-stimulation as Blue began rutting into him, nearly mindless. Yes, this was exactly what he had been waiting for…


	19. Day 19: Role Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfell Papyrus x Swapfell Sans (Swapfellcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Honestly, I really like to see (and roleplay too hhh) daddy kink stuff, not the dd/lg stuff, but like a sugar daddy, spoiling their partner, going out on a lot of dates together, but when they get in the bedroom their partner will be sore for a long while. It's kind of a huge kink of mine. I would probably die if you'd write that. Also, I really like your stuff! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Swapfellcest, Role Switch, Fluff, Rough Sex, Spoiling Puppy, Dom Sans, sub Papyrus
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi Anon! Thank you for the request! I hope you like it!! Happy Kinktober!

Razz smiled at how happy his older sibling appeared; but then it was a new thing for them both to be able to express any emotion freely at all. After arriving in the Undertale universe with a bunch of other alternates, it had been a steep learning curve for the Swapfell brothers. It had taken a good amount of time for their guards to be lowered. But now that Razz and Slim were at ease; they could indulge in some of the more ‘dangerous’ fantasies they had harbored, at least in the views of the universe they had left.

Slim had done more than enough already; suffering under the guise of keeping them both safe.

It was only natural that Razz would want to repay his sibling in anyway he could. One being that the gold he had on him was enough to get most humans falling over themselves to serve them. It had translated well into human currency and one of Razz’s new favorite things was spoiling Slim.

They had sat an entire day aside for this sole purpose; his sibling flushing a pleased dark orange when Razz had insisted.

Currently, they had just completed a lovely dinner at a five star establishment. They had their fill of wine and rich food; the restaurant catering to monsters by keeping a monster chef on staff. It wouldn’t do for them to consume food without magic, after all…

During this, his foot had trailed up Slim’s long leg and teased against the other’s clothed pelvis with promise of just what would occur when they returned home. Slim was regarding him with a smile, eager but still well trained in that the other monster wouldn’t teleport them without express permission.

The barest inclination on his skull after he sat down their paid bill had their surroundings darkening for the briefest moment before they were home.

“m’lord…” Slim murmured huskily and knelt down before him on one knee; causing Razz to smile and touch his brother’s cheek. The tall skeleton was waiting for orders; some habits would never die. It didn’t bother Razz that his training remained rooted in his older sibling’s soul.

Razz would usually allow Slim to top him under these circumstances, but he had something else in mind.

“Lay back, brother.”

Confusion touched Slim’s eye-lights but he obediently got out of his kneeling position to lay down on their shared bed. The smaller skeleton smiled before slowly stripping out of his leather clothing, keeping the neckerchief that Slim had given him long ago as the only thing to cover his bare bones. His magic was already gathering in his pelvis as he crawled onto the bed to lean over his brother.

Razz noted that his brother’s magic had become undecided when his foot had clearly been rubbing against a hard cock during their shared meal previously.

The sentiment made Razz smile.

His puppy was so obedient. 

Focusing on his own magic, Razz formed a girthy length that had Slim inhaling sharply, the other’s eye-lights darting up to search his face. While Razz usually preferred a cunt; he knew that Slim had been holding back some on his own desires. It hadn’t been until recently that his brother hesitantly expressed being topped with Razz having this set of ecto-genitalia. 

“Take off your clothes, darling,” Razz purred and his sibling flustered before hurriedly complying with the order. The tall monster was a heady mix of eager and nervous. Slim leaned back and automatically spread his legs, the orange magic weaving into what had to be one of the most beautiful sights Razz had ever seen. While their dynamic hadn’t changed, they hadn’t played around with their biology like this before.

A thrill of lust ran down Razz’s spine and he situated himself between Slim’s femurs, leaning over his brother with a smile.

“I won’t go easy on you, pup.”

Slim shivered, “wouldn’t dream of it, m’lord…”

Razz grinned and stroked the new organ. It was sensitive in a way he wasn’t used to and he decided to start before Razz lost his nerve. He nudged the head of his cock down until it snagged on Slim’s pussy and thrust to the hilt in one solid thrust; Slim still being wet from his previous teasing.

The smaller skeleton’s eye-lights disappeared at the brand new sensation of his sibling utterly surrounding him, wet, warm and tight.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned and Razz felt Slim shudder, causing his hips to buck. There was a low desperate noise escaping his brother, the taller skeleton’s femurs parting even more in encouragement. Needing no further reassurance, Razz began bucking roughly into his older brother; swearing.

It felt so different and so good.

Something that he wouldn’t mind trying more often…

“m’lord! please!”

Razz growled, rutting inside his sibling with a single-minded purpose; chasing his pleasure. The sudden contractions around his shaft had that precipice spiraling ever closer and desperate to make Slim cum before he lost himself; the small skeleton reached between them and frantically began rubbing tight circles into Slim’s clit.

Slim moaned and tightened like a vice around his cock, sucking him deep inside and holding him there.

And they were toppling over the edge together, swearing and trembling; allowing themselves this vulnerability. Slim’s walls milked his orgasm until Razz couldn’t stand it anymore. The small skeleton collapsed against his older brother and panted through sharp fangs. Both monsters took a while to recapture their breath before arms wrapped around his body. He still wasn’t quite able to repress a flinch but Slim didn’t mind; merely smiling beautifully down at him.

“I love you, m’lord.”

Those words always felt like an electric shock to his soul.

They had never been able to say as much in their own world. Razz smiled instead and touched his sibling’s face, “i love you as well, puppy. Never leave my side.”


	20. Day 20: Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Underfell Papyrus (Spicyhoney)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Too shy to send this off anon, but I have a Kinktober prompt for you if you want: Spicyhoney (Swap!Pap/Fell!Pap) with breeding/knotting as the kink? With top Swap!Pap? You don't have to if you don't want to. Thank you for being such an awesome writer! -Anon
> 
> Tags: Knotting, Spicyhoney, Top Stretch, bottom Edge, rough sex, heat fic
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you for the request, anon! Happy Kinktober!

Edge glowered up at his lazy counterpart, knowing that he was fully capable of dusting Stretch for this. But the skeleton knew that it was he who had been at fault, pressuring the other monster for an answer as to why he couldn’t visit the Swap universe. His alternate told him to stay away and he should have listened. Dusting Stretch for a mistake that was his entire fault would hardly be the honorable thing to do…

Wrists pinned above the Royal Guardsman’s head; Stretch moaned and claimed Edge’s mouth. Under normal circumstances, there would be no way in hell that Edge would bottom for the other monster. But the air was sweet and heady with his other self’s heat scent.

He had been warned but came here like the stubborn bastard he always was.

So, Edge would take full responsibility. It had been wrong to come here when Stretch was intelligent enough for the Royal Guardsman to trust his word.

There was no reason he couldn’t enjoy it…

Edge gasped as Stretch pulled back from ravaging his mouth thoroughly, the other’s expression containing only the most basic desire. He wouldn’t deny this aggressive behavior from the normally passive monster was a major turn on.

A low growl rumbled in Stretch’s rib-cage as he yanked down Edge’s leather pants with a bit of difficulty. The Royal Guardsman would have been pissed if they had been damaged but they came off in one piece. The hoodie-clad skeleton moaned and leaned down; extending his glowing tongue to lap ravenously at Edge’s pelvis.

Edge shifted into the attention, barely able to hold back a cry at how good the other’s long tongue felt. It was like Stretch wanted to taste every inch of his pelvis and an embarrassing whine escaped the Royal Guardsman when his alternate snaked that tongue around his tail bone.

A nibble to the sensitive area had Edge cursing and rocking up into Stretch’s ministrations.

Red magic pooled into the cavity and Stretch only leaned back to allow it to form into a dripping slit, immediately stuffing his tongue up Edge’s cunt. This time, the normally stoic monster did cry out unhindered. His embarrassment over his magic settling on something other than his cock fled his mind; femurs trembling from the sensation.

Sloppy noises from their activities had Edge’s blush brightening.

“Will you just fuck me already?!” He demanded and Stretch merely snarled at his tone; the vibrations causing Edge to grind his cunt up into Stretch’s face. The Royal Guardsman’s pelvis was pinned down firmly as his alternate pulled back and forced him onto his knees. He had no choice but to comply; as anything else may cause unintentional harm.

Stretch ran his tongue up his slit once more, lingering on his swollen clit before the other monster drew back. The shuffling of clothing was the only warning Edge had before his walls were forced apart, yielding to the other skeleton’s long cock.

“Ah!”

Well, Edge had asked for it. In more ways than just one…

It felt incredible. Stretch was deliciously long and his shaft curled upwards in a fashion that had his g-spot being stimulated with each thrust. Stretch began a brutal pace. The other monster was bent over him, grunting like an animal with each jerk of his hips.

Edge clenched around the swelling cock, realizing too late that Stretch was pressing insistently while his cock swelled noticeably.

Fuck! He wasn’t sure if-

“Don’t you dare you asshole!” He shuddered and struggled just a bit, though Edge noticed his soul just wasn’t into it. He was shoved down as Stretch ground their magic together, the other skeleton’s base swelling before the knot was forced past the Royal Guardsman’s swollen lips.

Edge would deny forever that he had squeaked then.

Magic flooded his channel as his own release squirted around the thick knot lodged into his pussy. Most of it remained inside and Edge sighed; basking in the afterglow shamelessly. After all, it wasn’t likely Stretch would remember exactly how he had behaved during this.

Plus they would not be separating anytime soon…

Edge made himself as comfortable as he could with Stretch’s weight pressed against his body.

“You better be thankful, motherfucker. I will not be able to walk for awhile.” He glowered into the sheets as Stretch merely rumbled a pleased noise, pressing a skeleton kiss to the back of his skull.


	21. Day 21: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Underswap Sans (Swapcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Swapcest, powerbottom!Blue, dirty talking, lots of dirty talking, trucks of dirty talking. From Blue. Stretch is utterly shocked that his brother is able to say such things, but he loves it. Female parts for Blue and male for Pap. -Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Swapcest, Dirty Talk, Topping from the bottom, bottom Blue, Top Stretch, Smut
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you for so many requests, Sinnychild! Hope this meets expectations! Happy Kinktober

“PAPY!” 

Stretch blinked lazily, fairly certain he had missed his sibling called his name at least once for that note of impatience to be present in the other monster’s tone. Sure enough, Blue was looking up at him expectantly and his mind blanked a moment out of panic. Whelp, he had clearly not been paying attention so there was no way out of it…

“yeah, bro?”

“YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL, HAVE YOU?” The smaller skeleton accused and without anything to defend himself with; the taller sibling shrugged helplessly.

“you caught me.” He confessed and Blue huffed.

“I SAID ‘WE SHOULD GO UPSTAIRS AND HAVE SEX’ BUT-!”

Stretch’s expression fell in dismay, “hey, blue; i’m sorry i shouldn’t have checked out but-”

The energetic skeleton began laughing and shook his head, “YOU REALLY WEREN’T LISTENING! Still! Now that we are on that topic, maybe you should make it up to me?” Blue’s tone had grown quieter and he looked up at Stretch with a playful expression. Stretch sighed in relief, happy that Blue hadn’t truly been upset. The suggestion immediately had his full attention, however.

“how can i make it up to you?” He questioned and his sibling winked, uncharacteristically confident. Blue was usually flushing at the barest hint of something lewd.

“Come on, brother!”

Stretch paused when the smaller skeleton extended a hand in invitation before his resolve crumbled and he took it. The other monster happily led him upstairs into his room, causing the older brother to startle. Had Blue been serious about having sex before?

His soul was suddenly weighted by gravity magic and his sibling gave him a small shove; toppling him over onto the bed. Oh shit! His sockets widened; staring at Blue who was grinning widely in open anticipation. This really wasn’t like his sibling. Stretch wouldn’t deny it was sexy as hell. So he remained quiet and attentive, wondering what the other skeleton had in store.

“You look really good like this, brother…” Blue murmured, bright eye-lights roving over his splayed body. The smaller monster climbed up into bed with Stretch, hovering over his pinned body. The magic around his soul wasn’t fading or wavering in the slightest. His younger sibling’s mastery over his magic still had Stretch pausing in awe at times. He wasn’t afraid of Blue harming him. Even with 1 HP. 

Still, this was very interesting…

Blue usually let him take the lead.

“Already turned on, Papy?” Blue asked in a low murmur and Stretch blinked, realizing that orange magic was already pooling in his pelvis; glowing visibly through his khakis. 

He couldn’t seem to find his voice right now.

If he spoke, would it break Blue out of his unusual confidence?

“Do not worry, big brother. I will take care of you.” The small skeleton crawled slowly up his body with an intent expression. A small hand stroked his pelvis and Stretch whispered a soft curse as his magic formed under the attentive touch; his sibling’s fingers tracing the bulge teasingly.

“You are always so responsive for me, Papy~” Blue cooed.

Where had this behavior come from?

Blue’s bright eye-lights flickered from his face down to where he was palming his sibling through the fabric. The sound of the zipper being tugged down sounded extremely loud in the quiet between them. A delighted giggle that sounded far too innocent for this situation had Stretch flushing a deep orange. He hissed as his shaft sprung free, already drooling a bead of magic. A flat blue tongue lapped it away and his voice guttered out into a moan.

His younger brother stroked him slowly, “I love your cock, papy~ So long and it always fills me up just right!”

“shit…” Stretch whispered, unable to move even to buck his hips up for more.

Blue laughed again, the sound contrasting with the other skeleton jerking him off in a way that had Stretch wanting to beg. Who the fuck had been teaching his brother how to talk like this? The tall skeleton was at war with himself between wanting to kill that person or wanting to buy them drinks. Blue’s teeth parted and his cock was covered with a layer of his brother’s magic; his younger brother licking up and down his shaft before sitting back. Shimmying out of the pants to his Battle Body, Blue straddled his pelvis and ground the lips of his pussy against the underside of his cock.

Blue was already soaking wet, but despite that; merely continued to slick his cock with the slow glide of the small skeleton’s cunt. He would pause at Stretch’s oozing head, as if contemplating whether or not to finally take his girth inside. But that would pass into another teasing drag down his shaft to his base.

“blue!” Stretch managed, fighting against the other’s magic, “please!”

It was like he said the magic word.

“Okay!” 

And Stretch was root deep inside his sibling the next moment, “FUCK!”

Blue laughed at his normally lowercase tone filling the room, rolling his hips teasingly, “Language, Papy! However… You seem to like my language, don’t you?”

Oh damn, he really did!

He managed to mumble hazily in frantic agreement.

“I will keep it up then!” Blue winked and began riding him, “my poor big brother, you want to move so bad but I will be in control this time. Another excuse to be- lazy!”

Blue’s breath had hitched and Stretch realized that his sibling was chasing his pleasure at his own pace. His cock twitched at the thought and Blue moaned; speeding his pace and leaning forward onto his chest, eye-lights hazy.

“I bet if I let you free now, you would fuck me hard into the mattress!”

The thought pulled a growl from Stretch.

“But I will not.”

Stretch moaned, “oh fuck, blue! ride me harder!”

Blue’s eye-lights constricted at his words and grew wider in desire, “you want more, big brother? Beg for it.”

That person definitely would be getting free drinks, Stretch decided. This was so hot.

“please, bro!” He gasped, “fuck yourself on me until you cum!”

Blue shuddered and one of his hands trailed down to rub harsh circles into his clit as the small skeleton began bouncing into his pelvis. The sight of his cock disappearing into Blue’s clenching magic had Stretch whimpering.

“I am so close, Papy!” Blue whined, his hips stuttering before speeding up into a jerky rhythm.

“let me up, bro!” He begged and Blue growled at him, shocking him into silence.

“You will take what I give you!”

And impossibly, that was what tipped Stretch over the edge; his shaft jerking deep inside Blue as he cried out. Blue squeaked and slammed down on him; the tell-tale fluttering around his sensitive dick followed by wet magic joining his own. Their combined magic oozed onto his bones.

They both gasped for air for a few minutes before Stretch spoke roughly, “are you gonna let me up?”

Blue smirked down at him teasingly, “maybe! …Or I can keep you right where I want you for as long as I want!”

…Shit.


	22. Day 22:  Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Sans x Undertale Sans (Kustard)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Public sex in a pool or at the beach. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Public Sex, Pool Sex, Kustard, Smut
> 
> Author’s Note: Happy Kinktober, anon! This was something simple, but pool sex is something I had never done. I had to fix that. Thank you for the request!

Skeletons didn’t often partake in swimming but the Surface felt like it got hotter than the Core some days and the two monsters made due. At least it was a pool on Toriel’s property with friends and…alternates of friends. In fact, his boyfriend was another version of himself from a rougher world. Red had been with him for nearly half a year and Sans couldn’t be happier. His eye-lights roved over the monsters playing in the pool, noting that the skeletons present didn’t go into the deeper water. Even at Undyne’s provocations. His little brother was at least entertaining the thought. 

Good thing they were safe, even underwater. The former Captain wouldn’t harm Papyrus.

The cooled bones of Red’s rib-cage pressed into his back and Sans sighed, eye-sockets lidding. They were both in their respective colored swim trunks. Sans would normally feel self conscious about exposing so much, but his boyfriend didn’t hide all the scars… So Sans wouldn’t hide either.

“hey, sweetheart,” the other skeleton rumbled against his skull and the smaller monster smiled. Red nuzzled into the side of his skull and made a contented noise. Together, they watched their friends play underneath the sun. Sans wouldn’t have thought that they would reach this point if asked a few years ago.

After a few moments, Red’s grip on his pelvis shifted and Sans didn’t really take notice of it until he was pulled through the water so that he was pressed into the corner of the pool. He quirked his brow at his lover quizzically, but the other merely held a single phalange up to his sharp teeth in a signal to be quiet.

What was…?

Sans stiffened when the other’s touch moved to the front of his pelvis; slowly rubbing the bone through his blue shorts. Red’s eye-lights flickered up to his expression but the smaller skeleton merely adverted his gaze and flushed bright cyan.

Was Red serious?

Everyone was just right there…

“this okay?” His rougher alternate whispered and Sans met his gaze, nodded slightly to show his consent. Sometimes Red would initiate wilder escapades than Sans was used to, but he wouldn’t deny that he was already aroused; grinding into Red’s touch. The other’s mouth pulled up into a pleased sharp smirk. Sans’ breath hitched as his magic formed and he laid his skull on Red’s shoulder.

“careful…” Sans murmured and Red pressed his teeth to his skull tenderly, slipping his hand down the smaller skeleton’s shorts to discover his conjured folds. The monster tensed before forcing himself to relax; leaning into his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. At least this way, at a glance… they simply appeared to be holding each other. At least from the angle of everyone in the pool.

The smaller skeleton forced the worry from his mind, though the thrill of possibly being caught caused Sans’ to murmur softly. A single digit sank inside him and he held back the noises that wanted to escape. Red was slow and gentle; the odd rush of water trying to seep past Red’s stroking fingers causing Sans’ to suppress a moan. A lazy touch circled around his clit. Sans shuddered and Red ground his erection against the smaller monster’s femur.

“i got yer, sans…” Red whispered and Sans relaxed completely, spreading his legs to give the other better access. His alternate pulled his fingers out and grabbed Sans’ hips to easily maneuver him in the water; lining them up to grind deliciously together.

“please…” Sans murmured and Red stalled, checking his expression.

“fuck, sweetheart…” 

One of the legs of his trunks were pushed to the side and Sans watched Red shift; the brush of the other skeleton’s hot magic in the tepid water causing him to bury his head into Red’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe they were doing this… But Sans didn’t want to stop.

The water made the other skeleton’s shaft slide into him without issue and their grip on each other tightened.

Red wasn’t outright thrusting, more grinding their hips together in a slow and delicious pace. Likely so that they wouldn’t appear even more suspicious… Sans clung to Red and kissed the other monster’s vertebrae.

It was slow going but the addition of possibly being caught more than made up for the lack of a fast pace. Sans’ pussy fluttered around Red and his boyfriend moaned, stroking his spine in time with his careful movements. The smaller skeleton tensed and issued a quiet warning.

Red nodded and that was all Sans needed; stifling his cry into Red’s neck. He panted and clung to his boyfriend as the other’s pace picked up just slightly. His sockets opened groggily and Sans stiffened upon finding Edge’s eye-lights boring into his own intensely from across the pool.

His walls reflexively clenched in his panic, tipping Red over into his orgasm. His boyfriend swore roughly and Edge smirked at Sans; who hid his flushed face into Red’s chest.

It would probably be better not to mention Red’s younger brother had caught them…


	23. Day 23: Soul Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus x Undertale Sans (Fontcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Soul licking. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Soul Licking, Soul Sex, Fontcest
> 
> Author’s Note: Another simple request! But I know a lot who love soul sex and there isn’t enough of it! Happy Kinktober, Anon!

Sans’ small body shuddered, his eye sockets closing as his younger sibling ran his large hands up and down his rib-cage. This had started out as a MTT Movie Night but had quickly dissolved into something intimate when their friends had been unable to make it. To be fair, it had been spontaneously planned but the monster was now thankful no one had shown. Papyrus pressed a skeleton kiss to the top of his skull and pulled back, gazing down into Sans’ blown eye-lights. The older brother’s soul was humming in pleasure and contentment; glowing through his white tank-top.

“paps…”

The younger skeleton claimed his mouth firmly; their conjured tongues gliding against each other in a slow dance; unhurried. Sans trembled and sighed into the kiss. It was moments like these that he lived for. The resets had finally stopped and the monster could finally appreciate it.

“mmm…”

Papyrus tasted sweet and he leaned up into the attention; pressing his smaller body up against his younger brother’s. The other monster lingered before parting and offered him an indulgent smile; those long fingers causing him to whine.

“You are so beautiful, brother,” Papyrus praised and Sans flushed bright blue. Need thrummed through his bones and Sans gingerly tugged the other’s gloves off; casting a questioning look up at the other monster. The resulting smile was so gentle that the smaller skeleton was flushing deeper in response. He pressed a kiss to Papyrus’ naked fingers and leaned back on his sibling’s lap; gazing up at his lover in askance.

Those hands delved underneath his shirt and was inching up into the hollow of his ribs in a way that had Sans keening desperately in anticipation. At first contact to his cyan soul; his small body jolted and the sound that escaped between his teeth was sharp and needy.

“I have you, Sans…” Papyrus promised and Sans nodded, squeezing his eye-sockets shut as both of his sibling’s hands cupped his soul and gently extracted it from his body. It was always a strange sensation but the small skeleton trusted Papyrus more than anything; so there was no distress from the action.

One of the taller monster’s fingers pressed into the soft surface and Sans moaned, vaguely embarrassed that his soul was already dribbling excess magic.

“Hush, now.” Papyrus whispered and Sans nodded frantically, pushing the negative emotion away because he knew his little brother could feel it. His pelvis shifted and ground down into his sibling’s lap as two fingers worked the fragile organ up; more fluids dripping from the inverted heart as Sans cried out openly.

A long ecto-tongue wrapped around it; slurping up the blue fluid and Sans screamed; eye-sockets flying open as his soul gushed against Papyrus’ tongue. The smaller skeleton panted through his fangs, blushing at how easily he had come apart. 

The brightening glow of his sibling’s soul joining his own in the open air as Papyrus cleaned off his small organ had Sans leaning back to look; feeling slightly weak. The orange hue of Bravery always left him in quiet awe. It was such a warm color and felt as such; especially when they were so close.

“please…” He whispered and Papyrus chuckled softly in a way that had his soul pulsing in his brother’s grip. The soul hovered just a breath’s distance from his own for a moment before… His hips jerked against the taller skeleton’s as the two souls pressed against each other. Papyrus was moaning openly against his skull, praising him as Sans’ soul yielded and those large fingers caressed both organs. 

His shorts were wet from their combined magic but Sans couldn’t care as everything he was connected utterly with Papyrus; his mind blanking out with pleasure as they became one. The sensation of magic splattering his shaking body was secondary in the face of the pleasure and emotions being passed between both monsters. His pleasure echoed through Papyrus and was returned, the feedback on an endless repeat until Sans blacked out against his sibling.

Papyrus caught his older brother. He always did so when they joined like this; the younger skeleton allowed their souls to remain connected before reluctantly leaving the culmination of his sweet sibling. He ‘nyehed’ affectionately and decided to ignore the mess they had made for now; simply basking in the afterglow and not worrying about a thing.


	24. Day 24: Primal Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Primal Play
> 
> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Underswap Papyrus (Spicyhoney)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: For your Kinktober challenge...I was wondering if you could do something with Swapfell Papyrus and some biting, breeding and maybe some knotting? he's my favourite Skelly and those kinks are to die for. You're an amazing writer and I can't wait to see what you come up with! :D -Anon
> 
> Tags: Spicyhoney, Primal Play, rough sex, biting, knotting 
> 
> Author’s Note: I hope this is okay? There wasn’t much detail as who you wanted to top or bottom here, or even pair with Stretch. Still, I hope you liked it! Happy Kinktober!

“stay still!”

The words were growled against Edge’s vertebrae as the skeleton’s neck was bit into roughly, causing the Royal Guardsman to moan despite his struggling. His soul wasn’t in it. Edge had known exactly what he would come home to after his shift ended. He and Stretch hadn’t had sex for a few days due to a hectic schedule. His lover was used to more regular intimacy, so the aggression didn’t take Edge by surprise. Stretch sometimes would go into heat if not tended to regularly.

This wasn’t one of those times, but with the other skeleton’s high libido; it may as well be…

Edge snarled in kind, canting his pelvis back into Stretch’s to rile him further. The rough alternate wasn’t one to be passive in the bedroom and Stretch’s hands were tearing the clothing from his bones in desperation. Threats, pleas and curses were tumbling from the hoodie-clad monster as Edge was shoved into the floor; the carpet chafing his cheek-bone.

“Come on, you motherfucker,” Edge hissed, “is that all you got?”

His answer was another feral noise and the head of Stretch’s cock nudged against the pucker of his ass; breaching the ring of magic without warning. It burned in a pleasant way that had Edge groaning and he laid still as his lover slowly worked deep into his passage. The other’s breath hit his abused neck and Stretch grunted, lapping sloppily up the side of Edge’s vertebrae.

“fuck…” His lover huffed and he chuckled in response.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Edge challenged and his answer was a low pleased noise. His passage burned as it got used to Stretch’s long shaft; the other monster starting a slow but firm pace. The other’s phalanges clawed down the back of his spine, causing the pinned skeleton to gasp raggedly. Stretch’s pelvis snapped against his tail-bone unapologetically; drawing a moan from Edge.

Damn, if he didn’t love it when Stretch was careless during sex…

“Faster.” He demanded and had his breath stolen as his wish was immediately granted. Body jolting against the floor, Edge moaned long and low as Stretch began a brutal pace. Bites and rough clawing had him squirming underneath the normally passive skeleton.

A hand was suddenly wrapped around the back of Edge’s neck, squeezing and pressing him flat as Stretch’s cock pulsed; a knot pressing insistently against his ass. He clenched around the orange cock; answering his lover’s snarling with his own as he pushed into the knot.

It popped past the ring of magic and Stretch was filling him up, growing still in a way that had Edge cursing.

“Do not leave me hanging, asshole.” He rumbled and Stretch chuckled in a sinister way that went straight to his unattended hard-on. A hand reached underneath their bodies and Stretch was pumping him mercilessly in the next moment; grunting whenever Edge’s passage milked his buried shaft.

He spilled against the carpet; jerking underneath his lover. Edge quietly joined the wait for Stretch’s knot to recede so they could separate, wondering if this was only round one out of many.


	25. Day 24: Primal Play (extra for mistake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 (take two): Primal Play
> 
> Pairing: Swapfell Papyrus x Swapfell Sans (Swapfellcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: For your Kinktober challenge...I was wondering if you could do something with Swapfell Papyrus and some biting, breeding and maybe some knotting? he's my favourite Skelly and those kinks are to die for. You're an amazing writer and I can't wait to see what you come up with! :D -Anon
> 
> Tags: Primal Play, rough sex, biting, knotting, Heat Fic
> 
> Author’s Note: Apologies for the mix-up, anon! I hope you like this! Happy Kinktober!

“m’lord…”

Razz narrowed his eye-sockets contemplatively at his sibling. The barest trace of the other skeleton’s heat scent this morning had lead to the Royal Guardsman taking a rare day off from duties. He had then promptly chained his brother up. Slim was known for becoming feral and rough during his cycle. Not that Razz disliked it; the smaller skeleton just liked to be in control. Letting his puppy roam freely today wouldn’t have been a wise choice. Not that he feared that Slim would stray from him, even when driven by instinct. No… Their souls were already bonded. Even if his older brother was mad with lust, he wouldn’t seek another monster to satisfy his baser instincts.

Slim growled deeply in his rib-cage, the skeleton’s right socket smoking with dark orange magic. The chains strained underneath his normally concealed strength causing Razz to shiver in pleasure. He knew that strength. He knew it very well…

Razz knew that his older sibling could break those chains if he truly wanted to but the possible injury to his fragile HP discouraged Slim from doing so unless it was an absolute emergency. The small skeleton stared at his loyal puppy, his eye-lights turning to stars at the sight Slim presented.

He was being a very good dog despite his heat…

Perhaps, Razz should reward him. It had been a stressful week for them both. Still, even with the current situation; the Royal Guardsman knew better than to unchain his sibling. Slim was good and loyal. And he wouldn’t truly harm Razz. However, it was good for the younger skeleton to keep control when Slim’s may slip.

Razz knew very well how much Slim ached for children.

Now wasn’t the time.

So Razz would need to keep some of his wits about him. Allowing Slim free rein to wreak him completely may tilt the intent behind the other’s heat cycle to fulfill what it desired most. The chains clinked together as he approached; his sharp phalanges caressing his puppy’s face gently. Slim leaned into it, his gaze not moving from Razz’ face and smoldering with lust that had a tremor of need spiking through the younger skeleton.

“I will give you my body, brother.” Razz promised, “but no more than that. Do you understand me?”

Slim’s expression shifted and there was the barest of nods in reply, “yes, m’lord…”

The Royal Guardsman knew better than to play their usual games together when his sibling was in this condition. Usually, his puppy was all whimpers and desperation. But now, Slim didn’t beg and didn’t have the fortitude to play. It was all his older brother could do just to obey the command in not giving him children.

And that was all Razz could ask of his brother now. The time for that was for later. When they were safe to do so.

He slowly disrobed; blue eye-lights intent on his chained sibling, watching for any weaknesses in the chains holding Slim still. They shuddered underneath the taller skeleton’s strength but held as Razz tossed the last piece of his clothing aside.

Their teeth pressed together; tongues immediately moving to meet in the open air as Razz’ small digits reached down to free Slim’s erection from his leather pants. A low groan of approval made it past his sibling’s fangs as the heavy orange cock sprang up into his stroking hand. Slim’s lust was echoing in his own soul; causing his magic to form a pussy far too swiftly. It would normally embarrass the skeleton, but Razz knew this was for the best.

There was only so much you could poke a dog before it became feral, after all…

Razz turned his back to his chained brother; pressing his spine into Slim’s rib-cage. The lips of his ecto-pussy drug along the head of the other skeleton’s orange cock and Razz moaned as sharp fangs latched on to his collar bone. The pressure increased until his bone gave under Slim’s teeth and Razz knew better than to move from this point. This was the only way the heat-addled monster could hold onto him. Now that Slim had his fangs buried into his bone; he wouldn’t let go.

Razz shivered, magic drooling from his hole to slick Slim’s shaft before he pushed back slowly. A snarl rumbled from between the taller monster’s teeth, causing his shoulder to ache in the most delicious of ways. His cunt tightened around his brother as he sank further on that huge cock; his walls yielding to take the other’s girth in. The chains rattled as his brother thrust the barest amount his captivity would allow him and the ring of Razz’ stretched pussy finally squeezed around the base of Slim’s cock.

Utterly full, Razz moaned and began to move against his bound sibling; careful of the fangs that clenched around his shoulder.

Slim wouldn’t break the bone.

The last thing his sibling wanted was to harm him.

“Fuck…” He swore as Slim’s hips jerked up as much as they were allowed; burying deeply inside repeatedly. He wished that he could set Slim free to ruin him, but merely kept speeding up his pace; pelvis grinding back into his brother’s as his magic was utterly filled by the other’s cock.

Slim growled a non-verbal warning and Razz slammed his hips back; shivering as his dear brother released deep inside him; shaft twitching as ropes of orange magic hit the back of his passage. The smaller skeleton trembled at the sensation and kept still; the other’s fangs still buried in his collar bone. He waited a few torturous minutes, knowing better than to ride Slim when the other monster was too sensitive.

Slowly, he tilted his pelvis up and moaned; excess magic dripping down his femurs as he rode Slim hard. Clearly seeking his own pleasure this time. His puppy met his eager tempo with enthusiasm. Razz cried out and shuddered against his snarling brother as his walls clamped around Slim’s cock; the other monster following him over the precipice. He panted, eye-lights blown wide as Razz gasped; his over-sensitive walls soon being tortured by the slight drag of his older sibling’s cock.

They wouldn’t be done for quite some time…


	26. Day 25: Somnophillia + Primal Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Horrortale Papyrus x Horrortale Sans (Horrorcest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Marking/primal play with somnophilia. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Horrorcest, Somnophillia, Primal Play, Rough Sex, Drugs, Biting, Clawing
> 
> Author’s Note: Another simple request, but when I saw these two kinks paired together; my brain shorted out. I had to do it. Hope you like it, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

Blood stared down at his younger sibling, flushed a deep crimson color. He hadn’t expected Sugar to indulge his wilder requests… Watching the taller skeleton swallow the drug that would render him completely helpless for hours to come had made Blood immediately hard. The smaller skeleton had been gentle as he led the increasingly incoherent monster up to his bed; where he had whispered gentle reassurances until Sugar had passed out.

Now, Blood was free to do whatever he wanted to his younger brother.

He exhaled slowly, attempting to reign in his desire but it didn’t calm the fire in his soul one bit. The vision of Sugar sprawled out limply over the bed after having agreed to this was more than Blood could handle. His bones rattled with lust as he leaned in over his baby brother; running his hot tongue up the side of the other skeleton’s face to test how unconscious Sugar really was.

Not even a twitch.

Sugar truly was dead to the world.

“fuck…” The shorter monster growled lowly, his single dilated eye-light eagerly taking in the other’s slumbering body. That he was trusted so much just added to the power Blood felt at that moment. For being a 1 HP monster, it was heady to feel powerful in any sense of the word. 

He considered the worn Battle Body his sibling wore and instead of thoughtlessly shredding it to pieces with his sharp claws, Blood chose to unwrap Sugar like a gift. Not only did the clothes remind them both of a happier time, but clothing was now really hard to come by. He stripped the Battle Body reverently off of his baby brother’s bones before placing them to the side safely.

His sharp teeth pulled up into a feral smile when all of Sugar’s body was bared. Wasting no further time, Blood hovered over his brother and lapped at his mouth until the teeth were pried apart under his attentions. His thick red tongue plundered Sugar’s mouth until the other monster unconsciously responded to the stimulation. The small sound the other skeleton uttered only spurned Blood on, releasing the others mouth and nipping Sugar’s collarbone. 

So cute. Sugar was already flushed…

He bit into the other’s neck and instead of being put off by the pain, his brother whimpered a needy breath. Blood snarled and began to grind harshly against Sugar’s pelvis; the delicious sensation of red magic forming an entrance just for him causing the older skeleton to shudder.

Blood sat back and stared down at Sugar’s pretty pussy with a hungry expression. Propping those long legs over his shoulders; he pressed his teeth against the soft ecto-flesh; forcing his tongue deep into Sugar’s cunt. The barest of shifting and pleased noises came from the other monster but Blood knew his sibling was still deep asleep. He fucked his baby brother with his tongue sloppily until Sugar was properly slick enough for more.

He wasn’t a patient skeleton anymore, after all…

Ruby magic dripped from his teeth as Blood repositioned his sibling’s unconscious body, flipping the taller skeleton onto his front. Yanking Sugar up onto his knees and to the perfect height, Blood pressed the tip of his cock against the messy hole; pressing inward insistently. The walls clenched and tried to keep him out, but they finally yielded to his force. 

Blood moaned as he sank in until he was fully hilted; the delicious press of Sugar’s pussy causing his body to tremble in response.

All rational thought fled by how wonderful his baby brother felt squeezing his dick and Blood set an immediate brutal pace. Sugar’s unconscious body rocked underneath the force of his fucking, the older brother using his sibling for his own pleasure with an animistic single-mindedness. 

He gasped Sugar’s name in between impatient grunts; chasing his orgasm as his eye-light rolled back. Sugar was squeezing around him reflexively and Blood made an absent mental note to make Sugar come as many times as he did tonight as he filled his sleeping sibling with his cock.

Blood’s hands moved to Sugar’s shoulders and he slowly clawed down the other’s spine as his orgasm approach swiftly. His hips stuttered in their rhythm and Blood snarled; grabbing his baby brother’s pelvis and harshly slamming home. His cock jerked deep inside Sugar’s wet pussy; red magic flooding the channel until it leaked between them. The smaller skeleton gasped before taking a moment to recapture his breath.

Kissing the claw marks he had left, Blood reached underneath Sugar to tease at the nub of magic while fucking the other monster a lot more slowly; milking his own cock as his sensitive brother came with a high pitched noise a few minutes later.

Blood grinned sinisterly as his tempo became rough again, fully ready and willing to fuck Sugar until the drug wore off and then some.


	27. Day 26: Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Papyrus x Underswap Papyrus (Spicyhoney)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: SpicyHoney, bottom!Fell, hate sex. Dunno if it's a kink, but, heh! Stretch is tired Fell always trashes him down, talking about how lazy and useless he is, just as Red but at least Red tries. Yeaaah, asshole Fell version here. Stretch will show him how it is when he doesn't want to slack off. Can be "real" hate sex, can be some hidden feelings! -Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Spicyhoney, Hate sex, rough sex, bottom Edge, degrading talk, dirty talk
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you for the prompt, Sinnychild! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Kinktober!

Stretch issued a long-suffering sigh, wishing he could tune his rougher alternate out but knowing that he couldn’t ignore Edge completely. With how perceptive the other skeleton was it would only get worse if he ‘checked out’ of the current argument, even if that argument was one sided.

“-YOU ARE NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING, I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW BLUE PUTS UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! I-”

None of these words were anything new to Stretch but for some reason he was getting irritated by them today. Perhaps it was just the weather or perhaps the skeleton had finally reached his threshold of what he would put up with, but Stretch finally frowned and stubbed out his cigarette.

“shut the fuck up, would’ya?”

Edge’s tirade ebbed off into shocked silence before his alternate smirked at his words, “MAKE ME. I BET YOU ARE TOO LAZY FOR IT!”

Stretch was really getting tired of being called that. He leaned away from the wall to Grillby’s, knowing Sans and Red were inside and that this universe was plenty safe for his plan. He grabbed Edge’s arm and began dragging his alternate after him. Even though the other skeleton issued an outraged noise at the treatment, it was likely he allowed himself to be drug along out of curiosity. 

Edge’s downfall would always be that huge ego of his. It didn’t hurt that people underestimated Stretch as well…

He shoved Edge up against the brick wall in the alley, out of sight from the rest of Snowdin. Edge was smirking at him in clear challenge.

“What are you going to do, ash-trash?” The other skeleton mocked, “lecture me like Blue does everyone else?”

Stretch glared; the orange smoke of magic trailing from his right socket causing Edge’s smile to fall, “i said ‘shut’-”

A thick tentacle whipped forward as it formed, stuffing the other skeleton’s mouth full, “’up’!”

A muffled protest around the tendril caused Stretch to shudder; the other’s teeth biting down on the tentacle not harming him at all, “that’s better…” He purred, two more appendages forming. One caught Edge’s wrists and pulled them high enough that the other’s heels were forcibly lifted off of the ground. The other one snatched up one of the rougher skeleton’s legs; hiking it up and out. Stretch smirked as one leg kicked uselessly; his hands settling on Edge’s leather-clad pelvis.

“ever thought you weren’t good enough, edge?” He breathed lowly, “that why you’re always acting so high and mighty? afraid someone might see just how insecure you are?”

Something flashed across Edge’s eye-lights and Stretch’s smile darkened, “yeah, i know all about you. i’ve had plenty of time to tear apart everyone’s personalities across the multiverse. you should have spent this time doing the same thing.”

He moaned softly as Edge thrashed against his magic, “you should’ve known i’m not as weak as i look. …i’m not as ‘lazy’ as i play myself off as. you should know that from sans and red, they worked their asses off for their bros. i do the same damn thing.”

Edge whimpered, even though that glare was still trained on him, “you’re a smart guy, edge. you should know this and if you did…well, i guess you were looking for a ‘bad time’, huh? i won’t hurt you though. in fact…you’ll probably love this…”

He unbuckled Edge’s heavy belt, ignoring the way the other’s struggles doubled back, “i know you aren’t stupid, buddy. i would let you admit to wanting this but you don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

The other skeleton settled down and Stretch’s sockets moved from the magic gathering in the other monster’s pelvis to meet his gaze, “i’m right, aren’t i?”

Nothing but a silent glare met him but that was as good of an answer as Stretch could wish for, “good boy. maybe next time you’ll just ask for a thorough fucking without screaming a hole through my skull, yeah?”

Stretch pushed the monster’s leather pants down and played with the errant magic; humming in a pleased manner when Edge bucked into the attention. The tentacle stuffed between the other’s teeth began pistoning gently in and out; a low groan escaping Stretch as the other’s ecto-throat formed properly around it. He huffed and grinned when his stroking hand met the shaft of Edge’s newly formed hard-on; fingers moving to encircle his alternate’s dick.

“there we go…” He encouraged and smiled wider even though Edge hadn’t stopped glowering at him the entire time, despite his state of arousal, “looks like i’ll have to try harder…let’s see…”

Edge jerked as the tentacle holding his leg captive pushed it further as Stretch settled between his femurs; his free leg kicking uselessly until Stretch summoned another tendril of orange magic to halt the limb so it wouldn’t kick him. The hoodie-clad skeleton leaned back with a cocky expression, enjoying the sight of the normally proud monster spread wide by his tentacles. Edge’s cock was already oozing a bead of magic and he huffed, reaching down to unzip his tan khakis. Edge drooled around the tentacle fucking his mouth as Stretch’s hard-on sprang free from his pants, already more than ready to put his alternate in his place.

“i’m not holding back with you. you’ve been an ass, so i’m gonna ruin you.” Stretch threatened lowly before pressing the head of his dick against Edge’s asshole until the magic gave. Despite his promise, he did slow down a bit when Edge issued a whimper. A fifth tendril of magic hazed into existence, snaking between their bodies to coil around Edge’s cock and pumping him until the other skeleton was writhing against the wall of the alley.

Stretch began fucking the normally composed monster mercilessly, shuddering in pleasure at the helpless noises Edge was making. It was so atypical that it made this even more exciting. The added stimulation of swallowing around the tendril buried down Edge’s throat had Stretch racing so quickly towards the finish that he stopped. He pulled out so that he wouldn’t finish before making this bastard fall apart.

The action had shocked Edge, the other skeleton glancing at him questioningly before the tentacle pulled free of his mouth, causing him to gasp in air. The other didn’t get anytime to shout at Stretch before the slick tendril thrust into his gaping asshole, drawing a cry that prompted Stretch to clamp a hand around Edge’s mouth.

“shhh…” He soothed, stroking himself leisurely as one of his tendrils squeezed around Edge’s shaft, the other wreaking his clenching passage. Made slick from Edge’s own drool, the pace it took was absolutely rapid and careless. Stretch licked across his teeth as he jerked himself off to the sight, feeling the telltale contractions around the tentacle before he pulled the tendril out and jerked Edge down onto his cock.

Edge screamed against his hand, hot magic soaking into his hoodie as Stretch groaned; milking his own cock through his own orgasm; filling his alternate up with orange magic. They both panted heavily against each other before Stretch chuckled lowly.

“that wasn’t so lazy now…was it?”


	28. Day 27: Exhibition/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Gaster x Undertale Papyrus x Undertale Sans (Fontfest)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Fontfest with exhibitionism because LET'S GET REAL CRAZY. Papyrus is in dom heat and Sans convinces him to take care of it with Gaster instead of him. Sans gets off by watching Gaster getting wrecked by Pap (Gaster has never ever bottomed with them). He doesn't participate, he just enjoys the show (maybe giving some instructions once in a while?) Gaster somehow finds that it also turns him on a lot. If Sans is jerking off, male parts for him, and obv male parts for Papyrus and female for Gaster though Gaster could have both. Sinnychild
> 
> Tags: Exhibition/Voyeurism, Fontfest, Masturbation, Top Papyrus, sub Gaster, Smut, Dirty Talk, Everyone is of age
> 
> Author’s Note: You were the one to request most of these when I opened them! I hope you liked it, Sinnychild! Happy Kinktober!

“woah, paps…” Sans gasped as his younger brother pushed him back into the bed in their shared house with their father. Gaster would be home any minute but it seemed like Papyrus couldn’t seem to wait; the heat in the other’s bones seeping into the smaller skeleton; causing him to shiver. It wasn’t often that his sibling went into a dominant heat but when he did… Sans pulled away, gasping for air and placing a hand on Papyrus’ sternum to push the other monster away.

“wait, papyrus. stop.”

Even though his sweet sibling was nearly gone to more feral instincts, he paused at his words; concern joining the desire; “WHAT IS WRONG, BROTHER?”

It wasn’t unusual that Papyrus asked him this. Sans was usually all for being wreaked by his younger brother when he needed to satisfy that primal urge that came over them periodically. The issue was that Gaster had experienced a Dom heat just last week and Sans was still sore from it. While he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Papyrus; his sibling had very intense instincts backed by what seemed like endless energy that would probably result in Sans not being able to walk for a solid month.

“dad will be home soon…” His bright eye-lights flickered up to gaze at his baby brother, “can you wait until then?”

Even with his mind hazed with heat, Papyrus considered his words before nodding to show he was able to do just that, “DO YOU NOT WANT ME, SANS?”

The older brother’s eye sockets widened in alarm, “stars, no. i always want you, paps. i’m just…sensitive from where dad was rough last week.” Papyrus smiled gently in understanding and leaned back so that he wouldn’t be tempted to continue with his affections. The taller skeleton was an extremely tactile creature normally, but it was even more so when he was in heat.

“SO YOU WANT ME TO SATISFY MYSELF WITH FATHER?”

Sans grinned, “yeah, i would love to see that. he hasn’t let you do that. it’s only fair if he does, right?”

“DO YOU THINK HE WILL MIND?”

Sans frowned, considering.

“if he does, i will bottom for you, papyrus. but he should let you.”

He hoped that Gaster wouldn’t be opposed. Their creator was just as vulnerable to Papyrus’ charms as he was; so the probability was low that the scientist would turn the young skeleton down. The door opening downstairs and a greeting in Wing Dings had Sans grinning. They both waited patiently as Gaster scaled the steps and the door to the bedroom swung open. Gaster’s purple eye-lights widened upon seeing the state Papyrus was in.

“Oh my. It seems like my heat cycle triggered Papyrus’…” The scientist trailed off, “…a Dom heat, how unusual for you. Has it just now started?”

“IT HAS BEEN ABOUT AN HOUR, FATHER. SANS IS SORE FROM YOUR CYCLE SO I NEED YOU INSTEAD.”

Their creator flushed a deep purple and sputtered at how blunt Papyrus was, “m-me? But you have never expressed a desire to do so before.”

“IT WAS SANS’ IDEA!” The tall skeleton answered cheerfully before pouting, “IS THAT A ‘NO’?”

“I…”

Gaster’s sockets narrowed slightly at Sans’ widening grin; but he knew he had been a little rougher than normal last time with his first-born. He sighed and then shook his head, shrugging out of his lab coat with a fond smile.

“My boys… Of course I will aid you, Papyrus. I am guessing you are staying to watch, Sans?”

Sans grinned cheekily, “no way i’d miss this.”

Gaster blinked at his oldest before shaking his head in amusement, “sit over there, then. I want to give Papyrus plenty of room to work.” Even though the scientist’s voice was calm, Sans could see the nervousness there; just underneath that confident facade. The small skeleton stood from the bed and gently ran a soothing hand over Gaster’s arm as he passed; expression gentle in a way that had his father smiling fondly down at him. Despite his playful nature; Gaster knew that his oldest wouldn’t have thought of this just for personal gain. There was a mutual love and respect between them that even other monsters had a hard time understanding.

It was probably due to the fact that his children were technically a part of him.

The scientist approached the bed and laid down, getting comfortable as his youngest shifted to touch his bones. His collared shirt was unbuttoned hastily, Papyrus whimpering in need all the while. He was a tad…daunted by how energetic his youngest was. Gaster had never allowed either of his boys top him sexually. Admittedly, he was…curious.

The older skeleton shivered as Papyrus’ long tongue licked eagerly at his vertebrae, leaving an orange trail of slick behind. A blue glow distracted Gaster from the light nipping at his neck and his gaze moved to find Sans stroking himself in the chair he used for reading. The expression of his oldest child’s face caused him to murmur softly in pleasure. 

It was strangely predatory.

“take off his pants, paps…” Sans ordered quietly and that caused both skeletons to tremble. There was something definitely exciting about being watched but being given orders tilted this into something downright lewd, “you’ve been waiting a long time, bro. no need for patience.”

Papyrus’ hands were already yanking down his slacks, even before Sans had finished talking. Gaster blinked at the purple magic gathering in his pelvis. When exactly had he gotten that excited…? He couldn’t recall, especially when Papyrus carelessly tore off his clothing; revealing a long shaft that seemed larger than the scientist could recall. His mind was already rationalizing that Papyrus would take after him because of his height before all thought was scattered as Papyrus ground against him with a needy moan.

Gaster would forever deny squeaking as his youngest urged his magic to form a suitable entrance.

“come on, bro...” Sans murmured, small hand wrapped around his dick and jerking himself off leisurely. A warm head nudged against the manifested magic and Gaster cried out; wrapping his arms around his youngest child as his walls were forced apart. Papyrus eagerly worked himself slowly into his father, thrusting insistently until buried to the root.

“fuck him hard, paps.” His oldest ordered and the scientist’s voice pitched high as he was rocked underneath Papyrus’ sudden vigor. There was absolutely no finesse to how his younger child thrust into him, just pure carnal need. It felt… This felt better than Gaster had anticipated; his walls fluttering around the hot ecto-cock as he keened.

Sans was chuckling darkly, though his eye-lights were hazy with lust and appreciation, “getting a taste of your own medicine, doc?

“Oh stars!” 

His purple walls squeezed hard around Papyrus’ cock. Excess magic squirted around the still pistoning shaft as the scientist wailed his completion. He was forced onto his front without his son pulling out of his overstimulated body, eye-lights rolling as the change in position allowed the other skeleton inside deeper.

“fuck…” Sans growled, the first of his own orgasm for the night hitting him; his dick jerking in his grasp as it spurted ropes of blue magic as he watched them both. Papyrus didn’t stop. He wouldn’t be stopping for the entire night. 

And Sans would be here to watch the entire thing.


	29. Day 28: Kidnapping/Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Sans x Underswap Papyrus (Honeymustard)
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Kidnapping/rescue. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Kidnapping/Rescue, Non-Con, Creepyswap, Romantic relationship between Fell brothers, 
> 
> Author’s Note: This was an obscure request but I wanted to try it! Hope you like it, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

Red growled deep in his rib-cage; though he knew that he hardly posed a threat to this alternate of his younger brother. There was always something ‘off’ about Stretch, but since the other monster could share his pain in the resets he had overlooked the creepy vibe. He was now paying for it; restrained to the other skeleton’s bed so tightly that Red couldn’t budge a single inch. The collar his lover and brother had gifted him had been the worst of it thus far. Stretch had destroyed it and replaced it with another more sinister device. Even compared to being humiliated and assaulted, Red felt the loss of the symbol of Edge’s ownership of him the most disturbing. The universe he had come from was a lot rougher than what Stretch was used to.

He could deal with this…

Couldn’t he?

If only the small monster could find a way to get out of the magic suppressant collar that had replaced his brother’s gift…

Edge had always protected him, so even now he was about to reach his threshold for what he could cope with. Stretch grinned down at him, delighting in his glare as he played with the pussy that was only slick due to the other monster cumming inside Red repeatedly. He shuddered in disgust, his growl escalating into a snarl.

“it’s so cute that you think you’re scary…” Stretch cooed; pistoning his fingers in and out of Red’s hole. An unwanted spike of warmth curled in the smaller skeleton’s soul and tears finally welled in his sockets. Fuck, he didn’t want to get any pleasure from this. He didn’t want this…

“oh?”

Stretch had noticed, doubling his efforts with a grin, “looks like you’re finally enjoying it. i knew you would…”

The sloppy sounds of those long phalanges finger-fucking him had Red blushing deeply, tears flowing freely now. He didn’t want to cum! Only Boss should be able to bring him this pleasure. This was wrong. So, wrong.

He wanted his brother!

“please stop…” He gasped and Stretch’s grin widened sadistically.

“nah, i went to the trouble of capturing you. i’m gonna keep you.”

The other monster’s digits withdrew from his cunt and Red whined as Stretch spread his femurs and lined them up for the fourth time in a row. Silent tears accompanied by broken hitches of his breath sped up into hyperventilation. The skeleton couldn’t take much more of this…

As soon as Stretch pressed forward to violate him once more, the door crashed open with a boom. Red froze as Stretch jumped off of the bed to face the intruder. His soul pulsed with relief and shame as he realized who had broken in.

“boss…” Red hiccuped.

His sibling’s ruby eye-lights took in his condition in one instant before Edge was bearing down on Stretch with all of his power. A wall of crimson femurs shot up to cage Red in from any errant magic and to shield him from Stretch as both skeletons tore up the house. Red wondered idly where Blue was or if Stretch had gone insane from a genocide route for him to do this… He felt darkness bite at the corners of his vision, nearly blacking out from the strain before it was suddenly quiet.

His soul pulsed with terror.

What if Stretch had…?

But the bones were still there, so that meant… The bone-cage dissipated and Red was pulled against his younger sibling’s sternum; sobbing and clinging to his brother. Edge embraced him and merely rocked him back and forth.

“Hush, now. I got you, brother. You are safe. He cannot harm you now.”

Red nodded frantically and merely closed his eyes; relieved and taking comfort in Edge’s promise before finally allowing the darkness to overwhelm him.


	30. Day 29: SAM (Smart Assed Masochist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Grillby x Underfell Sans 
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Underfell sansby bondage. Dom Grillby and brat sub Sans, with light torture and orgasm denied. Just an idea I had to draw later maybe. -Pincherryontop
> 
> Tags: Smut, Bondage, SAM, Spanking, orgasm denial, 
> 
> Author’s Note: The only prompt I included someone else than the skeleton brothers. Wanted to try this out! Happy Kinktober, Pincherry!

Red grinned at the indigo elemental, showing off all of his sharp teeth. Grillby appeared to be on his last bit of patience but it wasn’t too surprising. The small skeleton had been teasing his lover for the last three hours as he prepared to close his bar. Now it was quiet, the last patron being ushered out by the flame monster. As soon as the lock slid into place, Grillby turned to him with a crackle of fire; the white slits that served as his eyes narrowing on the skeleton at the bar. Red shrugged carelessly.

“yer got to give me some credit, grillbz. those puns were creative as fuck.”

His rough tone was light with amusement as Grillby advanced on him, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. Playing this game with his Dominant was one of Red’s favorite things. His small body was shoved forcefully down onto the clean bar and his smirk widened.

“oh? what are yer gonna do about it?”

Grillby’s tone was low and had a crackling undertone that reminded Red of a gentle fire, “you know very well what I will do to you, Red.”

He cocked his skull to the side challengingly, “refresh my memory, babe. i think i have forgotten…”

Red was suddenly stripped of his leather coat causing the monster to shudder at the temperature change. Being close to the elemental more than made up for it, but there was still a moment of adjusting. Especially when the rest of his clothing was carelessly tossed aside. The bartender rolled up his black tank top and twisted it around his small wrists, tying it with a swiftness that spoke of practice. Red was more than familiar with the other’s skill in bondage…

Instead of getting right to the best part of their game, Grillby began to rub his pelvis; the delicious feel of fire muted only by the other’s gloves causing a full-body shudder to rattle through the skeleton’s bones.

“grillbz…”

“Patience, Red. You have been quite the brat tonight…”

Red’s teeth clenched together as the elemental teased his tail bone and sacrum. Soon, he was panting harshly and pushing up into the attention; his tongue lolling as his magic gathered to form his dick and tight entrance.

Grillby began stroking his shaft with a slowness that had his pelvis bucking into the attention, “hush, Red. Did you really think I would indulge in your game without making you pay for your insufferable nature? Form an ass, you are getting punished tonight.”

Red shuddered and concentrated so that his ecto-body would form from his rib-cage to his knees; shivering as Grillby took him across his lap easily. Those sinful hands caressed the magical flesh before it was struck smartly. The skeleton flinched and cried out at the stimulation. Excess magic seeped past his fangs as the elemental smacked the sensitive magic flesh repeatedly until it stung something fierce. It made the skeleton’s mind haze over in pleasure; the pain secondary as Grillby reached underneath him and began stroking his cock between strikes.

He was nearly there when Grillby suddenly stopped.

A desperate noise rumbled in his rib-cage.

“what?! why did yer stop!?” Red questioned wildly. Grillby smirked at his state and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I expect you to behave yourself tomorrow. Only then will I get you off.”

Red gaped up at the bartender, still hard and wanting. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what Grillby was doing.

“what??”

“And if I find out you got yourself off tonight, you will wish you had behaved.”

Red swallowed and nodded meekly; understanding finally settling in. Looks like Grillby was teaching him that he had crossed a line tonight, “yer…will make it worth my time, right?” The answering smirk and nod had the skeleton smiling. Looks like they had found a new game to play with each other. The feeling of the elemental petting his bruised magic had Red looking forward to it.


	31. Day 30: Forced Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus x Undertale Sans
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Forced prostitution. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Forced Prostitution, Non-Con, Implied Kidnapping, blindfolds, Creepswap
> 
> Author’s Note: Another simple request. Hope you enjoy it, Anon! Happy Kinktober!

Sans kept his head lowered, blind-fold and magic suppressant collar feeling heavy on his bones. The skeleton didn’t know how long he had been here with these strange monsters. All he knew was that he wasn’t in his own world any longer and that he needed to behave or else they would go after his little brother as well. So, the small skeleton stayed obedient no matter how many ‘customers’ came to see him in this hotel. His Hope was only kept alive by occasional videos and letters from Papyrus.

His sibling thought he was ‘on vacation’.

Sans didn’t have the heart to let on that he was having anything other than fun. He had long since given up on trying to reach out for help. His regulars knew exactly how he had come to be here and didn’t care. And letting newer clients know of his situation may frighten them away, causing Sans to not meet his monthly quota. 

Today was one of those few times that he was to meet a new face.

So the skeleton would be on his best behavior. Still, his small body tensed when the door creaked open. He picked up the faint hint of smoke and honey in the air before the door was shut behind the individual. Even though he had done this hundreds of times before, a blue flush burned across Sans’ face, knowing that his naked bones were being scrutinized.

“fuck… when i heard about you, i didn’t think you were so…” 

Sans tensed at the voice. There was something so familiar about it but also so wrong that he couldn’t immediately place it. Still, he kept his silence as he felt the monster approach him. When a bony hand caressed his face, Sans tensed; shocked.

A skeleton…?

His breath hitched as he was pulled up and his mouth immediately devoured with what had to be a tongue created from magic. His soul cried out and Sans had to do everything he could to push the impulse to struggle away, submissively curling his tongue with the stranger’s.

Those hands roamed his body and Sans was embarrassed when his magic responded without his conscious effort, still against his will even with practice. The conditioned response made things easier but it didn’t make the small monster any less ashamed. Combined magic seeped messily past their joined mouths and when the other skeleton pulled back, Sans panted past his fangs. His face felt messy and a small part of his mind was relieved that he was bathed between these sessions.

“so perfect…” The other murmured, pushing him back onto the bed and spreading apart his conjured ecto-pussy. Even though Sans was blindfolded, he still hid his face in response to being exposed like this; causing the monster to chuckle, “so cute… i’m gonna call you blue.”

Weird that he was given a nickname, but Sans wasn’t able to dwell on it for long before long phalanges sunk into his core. A small noise escaped him and his breath hitched as the digits stretched him rapidly; too fast to be pleasant. As if the monster was in a hurry or couldn’t wait any longer.

Too soon for his magic to be ready, the fingers were withdrawn and the hasty sounds of clothing being shoved down had him tensing instinctively. It only made it worst when his new client spread his small femurs wide and thrust inside in one brutal movement.

Sans’ cry of pain and shock was unhindered, but that didn’t seem to dissuade the unknown skeleton.

“fuck, blue…you’re so tight!” The other hissed and Sans whined as his entire body rocked underneath the vigorous thrusts of the monster. Inwardly, the skeleton hoped this stranger wouldn’t become a regular, but the way he was chasing his own pleasure and grunting his new ‘nickname’ had him doubting his wish would be heard.

“been waiting for this…for too long, fuck…! hah, so good, blue!”

The bed creaked underneath them and Sans whimpered when the other’s shaft twitched inside. His teeth clenched together at the sound of the skeleton’s escalating cries and intensity; small hands fisting the bedsheets as the thrusts began to become mindless rutting.

“i’m…gonna-!”

Sans hissed as hot magic filled up his sore passage, remaining quiet as the monster fell on him carelessly; pressing unwanted kisses to his parted teeth. The small skeleton patiently waited until the other withdrew, shuddering when a long phalange wiped up the release that managed to drool out between his lips; pressing it back into his clenching hole.

The other didn’t speak as he dressed and Sans didn’t bother to fill the silence, even when the other’s parting words were a promise to come see him everyday.

“don’t miss me too much, blue…” The words were both condescending and tender in a way that had Sans’ soul curl with disgust.

The door shut behind the skeleton and Sans waited for his next client, accepting his fate for the thousandth time in a row since being here.


	32. Day 31: Spectrophillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DustTale Sans x DustTale Papyrus x Undertale Sans
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Expansion of last year’s Dust brothers and UT Sans. -Anon
> 
> Tags: Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Lima Syndrome, Smut, Yandere Behavior, Spectrophillia
> 
> Author’s Note: Happy Halloween, everyone! For the last day of Kinktober, I wanted to focus on this rarepair! Of course, to make this work; DustTale Papyrus is not only a figment of DT Sans’ imagination but a true specter. I hope you guys enjoyed this year’s Kinktober! <3 It was a pleasure to write for you!

Dust smiled affectionately at his pet, spotting the specter of his younger sibling hovering over the smaller skeleton as he napped peacefully in his lap. It had been a year of linear time since he had discovered this original Sans dying alone in the Hall of Judgment. It had been a simple matter to take what he had wanted. The other’s submission and subsequent mind-break had been an amazing occurrence. The skeleton with high LV had initially planned on keeping Sans until he had become an annoyance, but it proved that not all plans Dust made went as planned.

Sans kept him company as he traveled the multiverse.

While killing never sat well with the smaller monster, Dust found he didn’t want to force the other version of himself to gain LOVE. Something about keeping Sans at LV 1 was too appealing, so every monster they came across that ultimately had to die belonged to him.

His crimson eye-lights narrowed in on movement from his brother’s specter, his teeth pulling upward in fondness as gloved red hands stroked one of Sans’ cheeks, causing the slumbering skeleton to murmur in his sleep and press into the touch. 

That his sibling could be seen and heard by this version of Sans didn’t hurt either.

In fact…

Dust would go as far to say that Sans had captured what little of his soul that wasn’t reserved for the specter of Papyrus. The skeleton knew he could never be what Sans was ever again. He had killed far too much. Had changed the make-up of his soul too much.

But Dust was keeping Sans.

Which was why he had returned to his parent universe. It was their one year anniversary, after all. Humans liked celebrating these things, so the violent monster had gotten his pet a gift. Papyrus ‘nyeh heh heh’ed fondly and gingerly roused Sans in response to Dust’s excitement. It was cute to watch the skeleton slowly come to, feeling secure and sleepy in Dust’s grip. Hazy white eye-lights flickered into existence and met his own blood-red gaze; causing the slightly larger alternate to smile.

“hey, pet. if you sleep too much, you’ll get ‘deep rest’.”

Sans snorted at his pun and grinned up at him, something Dust never tired of since everyone else usually looked horrified by his mere appearance. The disembodied head and hands of their brother screeched in dismay, causing both unhinged skeletons to chuckle.

“morning…” The smaller skeleton managed and blinked in surprise as two red gloves grasped around his ribs and gently lifted him from Dust’s lap. Papyrus’ floating skull nuzzled into Sans’ cheek, the scarf floating around them both. The violent skeleton stood and beckoned his departed sibling; who happily brought a confused Sans along until they were in his younger brother’s abandoned room.

The sight still had a negative effect on Sans. The small skeleton grasped the phantom’s glove for reassurance that some part of Papyrus was still safe before he was deposited on the bed. He looked up at Dust in askance and his alternate chuckled and sat across the room from his pet and sibling.

“relax, sans. you and my bro are gonna give me a little show. then… i have a gift for you.” He murmured, idly reaching up to lower his dusty hood so none of his vision was obscured. Sans flushed blue as Papyrus’ specter giggled in delight; circling him in excitement.

“what’s the occasion?” Sans questioned, leaning into Papyrus’ floating hands unconsciously.

“it’s been a year, sweetheart.” Dust reminded softly.

Surprise flashed across his smaller lover’s face, “already?”

“heh… it feels a lot shorter when new things are happening…” Dust’s grin took a pleased tilt, “i’ve killed a lot of monsters to keep you. i’m not letting you go…now, papyrus…let’s make our pet feel good…”

Sans whimpered as the phantom eagerly stripped off his clothing, shifting into the floating hands to steady himself. Dust watched with a lust-filled gaze as a red tongue tangled with Sans’ blue; enjoying the needy noises their lover was making. His eye-sockets lidded when Sans’ magic formed a full ecto-body, lust humming through his soul as one of the phantom’s gloves wrapped around their pet’s cock and began stroking.

The other gently guided Sans’ small body down onto the bed his brother didn’t require anymore. Sans panted raggedly between shared kisses with the specter, whining when the other glove worked a finger into the tight ring of muscle. Dust shifted and his departed sibling made that hand invisible so the violent skeleton could see the other’s passage clench around seemingly nothing. The seated skeleton’s breath hitched at how Sans’ asshole gaped, showing off the insides of his clenching magic.

“fuck…” Dust swore softly, one hand drifting down to his shorts to palm his purple cock through the fabric. Sans’ hips bucked frantically into the phantom Papyrus’ attention; whining low. Another invisible finger forced Sans open wider and Dust could restrain himself no more; standing quickly enough that the chair toppled back from his swiftness. Sans’ blown eye-lights found his own, Papyrus’ skull turning when he stopped kissing Sans.

-I WARMED HIM UP FOR YOU, BROTHER!-

The specter’s words caused both skeletons to shiver and Dust moved to straddle their pet, the head of his cock pressing against the passage that Papyrus’s gloved fingers held wide for him; only sliding out as Dust sank forward; growling as he hilted himself in one go. Sans’ arms flew around his shoulders and Dust grinned manically; fucking his eager lover. Papyrus kept jerking off Sans as his free hand caressed Dust’s ribs.

“so perfect…” Dust growled, content to thrust into Sans’ tight warm channel, “all mine…you belong to us…”

A wordless cry of agreement met his feral words and Dust snarled before claiming Sans’ mouth, thrusting into him with a single-minded purpose. He would kill anyone for this monster, with more pleasure than the usual rush of EXP afforded him. This was the one version of himself in a billion possibilities that was safe from his murderous urges.

His pet.

His beloved.

Dust moaned in pleasure, slamming home hard enough to bruise their pelvis’ later as he emptied his magic into Sans’ clenching passage. Blue cum spattered across the violent skeleton’s clothes, all over the phantom’s still stroking hand. An overstimulated whine escaped Sans before they both basked in the afterglow together. Dust’s eye-sockets opened and his grin gentled as he reached down into the pocket of his hoodie.

Sans hummed in question when what he pulled out made a noise; the other’s gaze lowering to discover a black collar. The skeleton blinked and blue tears gathered in his eyes, pushing upwards into Dust and his brother, whispering affectionately as the strap of leather was fixed around his vertebrae.


End file.
